


What makes a demon Undertale AU(dropped check out my new story in the summary)

by Thedragonslayr



Series: What makes a Demon Undertale AU [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aborted Genocide Run, Big Brother Flowey, Big Brother Papyrus, Big Brother Sans, Blue Attacks (Undertale), Brother-Sister Relationships, Female Frisk, Final Corridor (Undertale), Forgiveness, Frisk Has Issues, Gen, Having A Bad Time, Inspired By Undertale, Little Sister Frisk, POV First Person, POV Frisk, POV Sans, Post-Pacifist Route, Quote: You're Gonna Have a Bad Time (Undertale), Rating: PG13, SOUL Mechanics (Undertale), Sans Being Sans, Sans Boss Battle, Sans Has Issues, Sans Remembers Resets, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Teacher Toriel, The Ruins (Undertale), The Underground (Undertale), Undertale References, Undertale Spoilers, bamf!frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedragonslayr/pseuds/Thedragonslayr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My new story is here http://royalroadl.com/fiction/chapter/105878 </p><p>Or you can read my dropped story if you want</p><p> </p><p>This is a different Frisk then you are used to. She isn’t some angel, although she once was. This is a Frisk that gave into the power of resetting. The feeling of gaining strength was addicting. </p><p>Unknown to her someone remembers. Sans grew tired of standing idle and started hunting Frisk. Time lost all meaning, was is a hundred years, was it a thousand.</p><p>However after a long enough time Frisk gave up and got the good ending.</p><p>It’s been six months since the barrier has been broken and things are going pretty well. </p><p>However Frisk and Sans are having a hard time putting their past behind them. but who could blame them. After all,  hundreds years of Frisk killing everyone is hard to just leave behind.</p><p>It doesn’t help that they are living under the same roof as legally adopted siblings. </p><p>As every ones past is revealed will they stay united or will everything they worked for fall apart</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Greeting this is my AU (Kind of)
> 
> It’s a post Pacifist, abandoned genocide story. Most of the events in the underground are cannon but there are exceptions.
> 
> This was inspired my a pet peeve of mine. So many AUs that take place post-pacifist depict Frisk as a wimpy loser. Considering what Frisk has gone through there is no way they would act like that. 
> 
> FYI Frisk is a girl in this.
> 
> I also posted this on Tumblr  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thedragonslayr  
> Until chapter 13

A purple door creaked open allowing the cold snowy air to flow in. Immediately after a figure in gray rushed out straight into the forest just off the path. Suddenly a new figure appears wearing a blue hoody starts chasing.

The person in gray jumps from tree to tree only staying on each one for a blink of an eye slowly moving higher and higher. The one in blue just vanishes are reappears as if by teleportation.

The chase continues until a cliff approaches. The grey figure jumps from the branch they were standing on and grabs onto the seemingly flat wall only to grab an almost invisible rock. Not pausing for a second they start climbing as if they had done in hundreds of times before.

Just as they are about to reach the top, a beam of energy hits right where they were going to grab. The grey figure starts to fall head first but kicks the wall to spin around and lands with a roll onto their feet.

“You’re getting a lot better at running Frisk,” Says the blue figure as he phases into existence.

“Why do you keep doing this Sans. It’s not like it matters, even if I kill your brother he will just wake up next reset and not remember a thing.”

Sans’ left eye starts to glow cyan blue. “Seriously Frisk, what happened? We had the good ending. We made it above ground. We were happy.”

Frisk just starts laughing. “You don’t get it do you.” They say swinging their knife. “This world is a game. And I AM Your God. I can do whatever I want.”

Sans eye just glows brighter. “Let me ask you a question. Do you think deep down in that void you call a soul, there exists a glimmer of a good person?”

“What are you talking about? I’m a great person. It’s not like anything I do will cause any negative consequence. I’m just having a little fun that’s all.”

“Heh, that’s what I thought.” Suddenly the skeleton lifts his hand and a gaster blaster appears launching a beam of light disintegrating Frisk into dust.

******* 

“-Isk, Frisk.”

I open my eyes and grabs my knife, I charge forward and stab it right at the skeleton’s neck. Suddenly the skeleton’s eye glows and I fly backwards stopping just before hitting the wall.

I look around a realized where I am. I’m in my room, I look at my hand and realize I never had a knife to begin with.

I slowly float down a land back on my bed. “Toriel made some pancakes.” Sans says eyes still glowing. “Come down when you’re ready.” Then he abruptly walked out to the room.

I look out the window. The sun is just peaking over the mountains illuminating the city they are living in. It’s been 6 months since the barrier has been broken and things are going well all things considering. Right now I’m living with my “Family”. My Mother Toriel, and my brothers, Flowey, Papyrus…… and Sans

“Wow Frisk, you sure showed him you could be trusted. At this rate it’s only a matter of time.”

“Shut up Flowey.” I say to the demonic flower sitting on my bedside table. ‘Not that I’m any less demonic.’

“You should just reset Frisk. Come on, you're a killer, just like me. Your personality isn’t fit for a peaceful life.”

“That’s what I’m trying to fix.”

“Oh, and that’s working sooo well.”

“That was just reflexes.”

“Wow, you kill on reflex? You're even better than I thought. What will happen if Toriel wakes you up, will you kill her.”

“No, It’s not for everyone, just Sans.”

“Someday you will slip up Frisk, and when you do. Together we will end this world.”

“Hey Flowey,” I say walking over a picking him up. “Ever wonder what toilet water tastes like.”

Flowey’s expression changes. “Are you crazy, that could kill me.”

“Oh I thought you wanted me to be a killer.” 

“I didn’t mean me.”

“Well then, maybe you should clarify next time.”

*******

I walk downstairs and place Flowey by the window and sit at the table. Sans it sitting across from me. Both of us have a plate of Pancakes in front of us

“Did you have any nightmares last night?” Asks Sans as his pupils disappeared for a second.

“Yes,” I say eyes narrowing. I pick up my butter knife and my hand blurs, suddenly the pancakes on my plate are cut into even pieces. He counters by his pancakes turning blue and breaking into pieces making both our plates identical.

Our expression changes as we fake a look of kindness. The door opens and the taller skeleton walks in “GOOD MORNING HUMAN AND SANS.” He gasped, “YOU GUYS LOOK TERRIBLE, DID YOU GUYS HAVE NIGHTMARES AGAIN.”

 

“Yea, I guess you could say I’m bone tired.” Says Sans to Papyrus.

“SANS, SAYING PUNS ALL THE TIME IS ONE THING, BUT USING THE SAME JOKE OVER AND OVER MUST GET OLD EVEN FOR YOU.

ANYWAY, FRISK ARE YOU READY FOR OUR FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL.YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM READY.”

“I sure am.” I say holding back my sarcasm.

“UNDERSTOOD, SEE YOU SOON.”

When monsters resurfaced there was a long uphill battle in relation to schooling. Eventually the conclusion was made that all monsters below high school age could go to the grade that matches their age. All monsters high school age were to be registered as freshmen in order to get a full degree. Monsters above high school age can get a GED until The board of Education is finished reviewing the undergrounds education.

Although there was schooling in the underground, The Board of Education is in the process of determining what qualifies as what. There is a lot to work with and right now they are focusing on college. Hopefully by the end of the year most of the credits will be recognized. Some won’t, like magical engineering, but Asgore said to hold onto everything. He hopes that once magic is common enough the humans will recognize the things relating to it.

Because of this, even though Papyrus should be a junior he had to be put as a freshmen. Just like me.

“Thanks Papyrus,” I say. Papyrus walked out of the room and we get back and glaring at each other.

“Quite the stunt you pulled this morning.” Says Sans.

“You know that was reflex.”

“I won't deny that. But I would have thought it would have stop after all this time.”

“Ha,” I laugh. “Do you honestly think after a hundred years of being hunted by you, I could just stop. You’ve killed me thousands of times in my sleep.” I say as I violently stab my pancakes.

We fake a kind expression again and a second later the door opens once more. From it a large goat monster walks in. “Good morning, my child and Sans. Did you have a good sleep.”

“Hardly,” I say.

“Oh you had a nightmare again.” She asks, I just nod in reply. She walks over and places her hand on my head a rubs it. I give a real smile, even though I don’t deserve her love, I can’t stop myself from feeling happy.

“Oh Frisk, before you leave change your clothes.”

“Why,” I ask?

“I tolerated you wearing grey before but not for your first day of school. You would look a lot better in brighter colors.”

I look at my clothes and see I wore all grey again. When Sans hunted me I wore grey as camouflage in the snow and forest. I subconsciously feel safe when I wear that color.

“I just like wearing grey.” I says as Sans gives me a mocking look.

“Well you should start liking other colors too.”

“But Sans wears the same clothes everyday.”

“I know, and I don’t like that either. Now go upstairs and change, I’m not going to leave until you do and I don’t want to be late.”

“Fine,” I say walking upstairs.

*************

I watch The Demon walks upstairs and sigh. I realize she is trying to change, both of us want to leave our past behind us and live a normal life. Well, as as normal as a skeleton’s life can be in a world filled with mostly humans.

“Sans,” asks Toriel

“Yea,” I reply.

“I really wish you and Frisk would be nicer to each other.”

“What are you talking about?” We try our best to look like we enjoy each others company when others are around.

“Well, I didn’t notice at first but Papyrus pointed out to me that both of you glare at each other when you think others aren’t looking. You also say a lot less jokes when Frisk is around.”

“Your wrong Toriel, you should know nothing gets under my skin.”

Toriel smiles a little and then says. “You can’t fool me, I can see right through you.”

We both burst into laughter.

Just as we do The Demon walks down the stairs wearing a red shirt and blue pants.

“Frisk,” says Toriel. “You should really wear a dress. The only time I’ve ever seen you wear one is when I force you too.”

I snicker, she hasn’t willingly worn a dress in a hundred years. I asked why once and she said it gets in the way or her movement.

The Demon frowns, “I’m okay with not wearing grey sometimes but there is no way I’m going to wear a dress.”

Toriel frowns back but says. “You will wear a dress and also grow your hair out. I don’t mean to be rude but do people ever mistake you for a guy.”

“Long hair just gets in the way.”

“In the way of what you shoulders.”

“No my eyes.”

“Then wear something to keep it back.”

“Fine but only if I can wear grey and I don’t have to wear a dress.”

Toriel crosses her arms. “You will grow out your hair, and wear bright colors and that is final.”

“And the dresses.”

Toriel hesitates for a second. “You have to wear dresses on formal occasions but on other times I guess you can wear other clothes.”

The Demon does a fist pump and says. “Yes.”

“Have a good day at school.” Says Toriel

“Thanks” she says grabbing the her backpack and walking towards Flowey.

“I still don’t see why I have to go to school.” Yells Flowey. “I don’t have any legs.”

“I’ve already explained this to you Flowey.” Says Toriel. “You need an education, we already registered classes for you.”

“But I hate it.”

“Too bad, now be good and have fun.”

The Demon places Flowey’s pot in her backpack and waves us goodbye.


	2. Life in an Orphanage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk get sent to an Orphanage. Some people are going to have a bad time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post a second chapter early. This one is in a flash back. Originally I was going to put the part with the bully's at school. but I though it would be better here

“HELLO HUMANS, MY NAME IS PAPYRUS, BUT YOU CAN CALL ME THE GREAT PAPYRUS.”

“Is that a skeleton.”

“Run.”

“WOWIE THEY MUST BE GOING TO GET MORE FRIENDS TO MEET.”

Suddenly Undyne catches up. “Papyrus what did you do.”

“AS THE MASCOT OF MONSTERS I RAN INTO THIS CAMPSITE FILLED WITH HUMANS TO MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION. THEY WERE SO SURPRISED THAT THEY RAN TO GET MORE FRIENDS.”

“I don’t think they were getting more friends. Monsters haven’t been seen in over a thousand years. That was most likely fear.”

“OH NO, COULD IT BE, MY HANDSOMENESS IS STRIKING FEAR INTO THOSE OF INFERIOR LOOKS.”

“... Sure Papyrus, that’s what it was.”

A few minutes later everyone caught up and Undyne explained what happened.

**********

When Monsters first appeared Papyrus made a great first impression. If great includes screaming humans.

Soon police showed up and I had to explain everything to them. Asgore, Papyrus and I were taken to a court of some sort and we met a ton of government officials. Thanks to Papyrus we were able to convince them that monster do exist. After all you can’t deny a talking skeleton.

A few day later we were announced to the world. Many people of course, thought that it was some kind of joke. But over the course of a few months more and more started to believe that they are real.

With the help of the government we were able to find houses, however we had to pay for them. I was living happily with my family. Everything was looking good until one month after the barrier was broken a police officer showed up at our door.

“I would like to speak with,” He looks down at a paper. “Toriel and Frisk”

I walk out with Toriel. “Let's cut to the chase, and keep in mind that I am just the messenger and am just doing my job. We need to take Frisk away.”

“What!?” We both say together.

“As of right now monster can’t adopt humans. As such Frisk can’t live with you until that changes.”

“Why can’t she, what difference does it make?” Asks Toriel.

“Let me read it straight from the paper. ‘Because of the return of monster and the unknown danger they may cause to society, by order of the court, Monster and Humans are forbidden to live in the same residence. In order to prevent Monsters from causing physical or emotional damage on said humans, all humans under the age of 18 living with monsters will be sent to an orphanage or a previous parent or guardian for an indefinite amount of time.’” The police officer looks up. “That’s what it says.”

I put my hand on my head. “Indefinite, so this means I might never live with my family.”

“I’m sorry but according to law, Monsters can’t be considered your family.”

“But indefinite, that could mean forever.” says Toriel starting to cry.

“I'm sorry Ma’am. There's nothing I can do but my job. I want to ask you to willingly come with me.”

I turn to Toriel and give her a hug. “I’ll go with him, fighting won’t help. At the next ambassador meeting we will talk about this. So come visit me in the orphanage okay.”

I walk over to the police car and climb in. I look behind me and see Toriel forcing a smile with tears pouring down her eyes.

“Frisk,” says the police officer. “I’m sorry, when I first was assigned this job I agreed with the court. However now, looking at the love you have for monsters, I feel that taking kids away would cause more harm than good. I hope you will be able to go back soon.”

Soon we arrived at the orphanage it is a three story building with a large field in the back. To the side in a playground for children. I filled out some papers and was brought to a room with colorful walls and floor. I person who I assumed was a leader of some sort introduced me to the kids around me. When the person in charge said I was from a monster family I heard some laughter from the corner. I look and see some of the older kids.

I give them a mocking look and they start looking angry but hold it back. ‘This might be fun, maybe I should release my anger on those kids.’

I was brought to my room, it has a desk and a bunk bed but I was told I wouldn’t be sharing it with anyone. I realized I didn’t bring anything but what I was wearing. I sigh and lay on my bed to think. ‘The biggest problem right now is the fact that monsters aren’t treated as people. It most likely will take more that a few months to fix that. What I need to do is convince them that taking children from monster family do more harm than good. Another short term option is to convince them that I can be a better ambassador if I live with monsters.’ I put the back of my hand on my forehead to think. ‘But how can I do that?’

I hear a knock on my door. “Did Toriel come already?’

“Hey new kid come out, I what to show you something.” I hear a voice beaming with arrogance.

I smile, ‘this will be fun.’ I slowly open the door and put on a fake expression of fear. “W-What do you want.” I see five kids each a few years older than me physically. All of them have evil smiles.

“Nothing much, we just want to show you our secret hiding place. It will be fun.”

“I d-d-d-don’t want to, I just got here and want to stay in my room.”

“Oh come on kid, don’t be shy. Let's go.” He grabs my hand and starts pulling me. I follow him and try to look as fearful as possible. Eventually we go outside and around the back of the building. 

They all surround me. The fattest one starts talking “It’s time you learn your place. You think you can look at us like that. I’m the boss around here and you better do what I say.” The other people nod in agreement.

My expression changes back to neutral. “Moron.”

“What did you just say!?”

“Wow you’re deaf too.”

“Do you know who I am?”

“You have amnesia as well. It icing on the cake.”

The fat on starts fuming in anger. And throws a fist at me. I just grab it, he starts trying to pull it back but I won’t budge. “H-help me.” He says in a panic

His lackys throw a fist as well but using my other hand I hit a pressure point on each of them. Causing extreme pain but no damage. They start holding their hand in pain.

I give a wicked smile and say. “Now listen here you pathetic wimps. I seen and done more thing then you could ever do in your pathetic life. I’ve even killed before. If you think empty threats from an ant like you can scare me, you're wrong. I would kill you but it wouldn’t be worth my time. Don’t make it worth my time. Now get out of my sight. Your stinking up the place.”

I let go of the fat one’s hand and they run away while screaming bloody murder. I smile and punch my arm to leave a bruise and scratch my left hand. 

I minute later one of the people in charge, I should learn what they are called, came with the other kids in tow. My back is facing them and I start crying fake tears.

“Frisk,” says the leader. “These boys said you threatened them, is that true.”

I turn around and extend my arms showing her my self inflicted wounds. “*Snif* Those mean boys beat me up because they said I looked at them funny. The big one grabbed me so hand he scratch me on the arm while the others punched me.” I fake crying even harder. “It hurts a lot.”

One of the boys says. “That’s not true. We didn’t hurt her at all. She hurt us.”

I make a expression of fear. But quietly say. “How could I hurt you, I not very strong at all. How do you think I got these scratches and bruises.”

The leader person looked at the kids in anger. “I’m going to get a bandage, you five apologize for what you did.”

“But we didn’t do anything.” Yelled the fat one.

“You can’t expect me to believe that, now go.” the leader walks around the corner.

I stand up and start smiling. “You get it now don’t you. You can’t touch me, no one will believe you no matter what you do. Although I should thank you, after all I needed someone to take my anger out on and you were the perfect candidates. Don’t worry I won’t kill you, your blood will only dirty my hands. 

I won’t make trouble for you, I will most likely only be here for a week or two.”

I hear footsteps and I see the leader come back with a bandage. She put in on my self inflicted scratches and askes me. “Did they say sorry.”

“Yes,” I say.

************

I lay on the bottom bunk of my bed to think of some way to convince the government when I hear what a buzzing sound above me.

“Hello Sans, what are you doing here.”

I see the short skeleton jump from the top bunk. “You forgot your stuff.” He says.

Suddenly a gaster blaster appears and opens its mouth. I jump to the side and from it a bag falls out.

“Wow kid it looks like I scared you out of your skin.”

“How was I supposed to know they could store things?” I say

Suddenly something hit me from behind at high speed and I fall face first on the ground.

“Sorry your toothbrush got stuck.”

I sit up and take a deep breath. 

Sans looks at my hands and say. “How did that happen?”

I told him what happened and he started rolling on the floor laughing. “I wish I was there to see that. Why didn’t you record it?”

Suddenly the door opens and one of the leaders, I still don’t know what they are called. walks in. 

Sans looks at her and says. “Well, bye Frisk, have fun in prison.” Before teleporting away.

“Who was that?” She asks

“Just my brother,” I say

 

****************

After a few weeks I managed to convince people in the government to give me an exception to living with monsters. I was a tough battle but it worked. Soon enough was back living with my family again. 

Right now I’m the only one who can do it. But hopefully soon I can convince them to let all monster adopt humans and vice versa.


	3. A Strange Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What kind of family has a sentient flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important announcement 
> 
>  
> 
> Hello everyone, chapter 3 is out. I have been writing much faster then I expected so this is my new scheduled.
> 
> New chapters Mondays and Fridays, yes I know today is Saturday.
> 
> But wait there’s more. This AU will have many side stories and flash backs. I love reading flash backs however it annoys me that that it get in the way of the story. In order to fix this all flash back chapters will be included in a double release. *Sounds of explosions.*
> 
> Flash back chapters will be about 1 every 2 or 3 normal chapters
> 
> Anyway there was a lot of explaining in this chapter some of them I feel was unnecessary but I wrote it so whatever.
> 
> You guys have no idea how much I want to release the rest of the chapters I’ve written but if I release them all now I will run out. I’ve ready written about 15 just in case I get a writers block. 
> 
> Anyway enough of that onto the chapter

The monsters knew it would be rough integrating into Human society. But at least people were willing to work with us.

The public opinion was mixed. Many were interested in what the monsters will add to the world. Others however thought monsters should go back the way they came.

However opinions started to change when Alphys and Sans were hired into a research institute. Then a few week later, with the help of magic, fully functioning, artificial limbs were ready for testing. Most people wouldn’t even be able to tell the difference between real and artificial. A month later they were released to the public.

Not along after, monsters that specialized in healing started working in hospitals. Healing magic has the effect of speeding up the body's natural healing process. Broken bones that once took weeks to heal were finished in a few days.

Finally after appearing on many talk shows and other TV programs, Mettaton starred in his own TV show. The program became famous because of Mettaton eccentric personality. I have even appeared on it a few times. With his help many people started treating monsters better

On the schooling side, The Board of Education is in the process of managing the underground college credits. Many of the general education credits were recognized easily like math and english. However some, like history, were not.

In the end, Toriel managed to get her teaching degree in a few months, She only had to take a few credits that either weren't recognized, hadn’t been recognized yet, or she never took in the first place. She is an english teacher in my high school. I should really thank the principle for that. Even with many credits being recognized it was still hard for monsters to get jobs. But she hired Toriel as if it was any other human.

Financially monster are doing great. Because all of the coins were made from gold it was very easy to determine their value. Even the poorest of monster got by fine with the help of monsters like Mettaton. He was very generous in giving away money to monsters in need, and, after some talk with Asgore, he donated to human charities as well.

On my side of being an ambassador. I’m still trying to convince people that ‘all men are created equal’ should include monsters. My argument is the reason humans have the authority to create laws over animals is because of superior intelligence. Most monsters have intelligence equal to humans. I hope in a few years monsters will be able to vote.

*********

I’m honestly surprised Papyrus managed to get a driver's licence. I’m even more surprised that Toriel bought him car. Sure it was cheap, the air conditioning and heating didn’t work, the windows are broken shut, the seats are full of holes, it doesn’t have a radio and it’s covered with scratches and dents. It’s far from the sports car of his dreams, but it runs and that’s all that matters.

Anyway, after a fifteen minute drive from our house we arrived at school. Papyrus is a really safe driver, he got a perfect score of the test.

Here are our schedules are.

Me

1.Chemistry, with Flowey and Papyrus

2.World Civ, with Flowey and Papyrus

3.English, with Flowey

Lunch

4.Cooking, with Flowey and Papyrus

5.Pre-calculus

6.Gym

7.Engineering, with Flowey

Lunch

8.Computer tec, with Flowey and Papyrus

Papyrus

1.Chemistry, with Flowey and I

2.World civ, with Flowey and I

3.Gym

Lunch

4.Cooking, with Flowey and I

5.Algebra 2, with Flowey

6.Art, with Flowey

7.English

Lunch

8.Computer tec, with Flowey and I

Flowey

1.Chemistry, with Papyrus and I

2.World civ, with Papyrus and I

3.English, with me

Lunch

4.Cooking, with Papyrus and I

5.Algebra 2, with Papyrus

6.Art, with Papyrus

7.Engineering, with me

Lunch

8.Computer tech, with Papyrus and I

Because Flowey can’t walk he has to share classes with either Papyrus or I. He also doesn’t require and Physical Education credits. When setting up our classes Papyrus wanted to be in as many of the same classes as possible. He also begged me to join a cooking class with him so he could teach me ‘how to be the coolest, master chef.’ Because of the way the schedules worked out Flowey got stuck at engeneering with me. You have no idea how hard it was to work all this out.

We arrived at our high school early so we could figure out where all our classes are. Our School has A days and B days which mean the first four classes are today and the last four are tomorrow.

Finally we arrive at our chemistry class right on time and once we walk in the class goes quiet and soon I hear talking.

“Look at that, a skeleton.”

“Is he a monster?”

“Are we going to work with him all year?”

“Look at that girl holding a flower.”

“Why does she have a flower? This isn’t biology.”

As if Papyrus didn’t hear anything he yelled. “GOOD MORNING HUMANS, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL BE YOUR CLASSMATE AND NEW BEST FRIEND. I HAVE BEEN TOLD I AM GOOD AND MAKING FRIENDS SO I HOPE TO BE YOUR IN THIS CHEMISTRY CLASS, WHATEVER CHEMISTRY IS I’M SURE IT WILL BE FUN.”

I hear laughter spread around the room.

“NEH HEH HEH, IT’S ALREADY WORKING, LAUGHING TOGETHER IS A GREAT WAY TO START MAKING FRIENDS.”

The laughter get louder and even I start to laugh.

“Nice to meet you Papyrus.”

“I’ll be your friend.”

“Sit over by me.”

Papyrus just replied. “I WOULD LOVE TO SIT BY ALL OF YOU, HOWEVER, I WISH TO SIT BY MY BROTHER AND SISTER. SO I HAVE TO DECLINE.”

“Brother and sister?”

“Will there be more skeletons in this class?”

“Awesome.”

I walk over to some empty seat and place flowey between Papyrus and I.

“Wait that girl is his sister.”

“How does that work.”

“But then who is their brother.”

Flowey turns around and says. “So noisy.”

“Did that flower just talk?”

“Is that their brother?”

“What kind of messed up family do these guys have?”

Just as people are saying this the teacher walks in.


	4. I'm Papyrus' Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is making friends really that easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, chapter 4 is out. 
> 
> I’d like to thank the two people that commented Choriya and Cyrus67 
> 
>  
> 
> Fun fact Mr. Leininger is the name of my senior year of high school science teacher.
> 
> I will be posting another chapter in a bit so stay tuned. It’s a flash back
> 
> I’m really excited for you all to see the coming chapters. I believe they will be a lot better.

“Good morning students I am Mr. Leininger and I will be your chemistry teacher this year. Now before we begin lets introduce ourselves. I’ve been teaching here for 15 years, I have 3 children named….”

After a few minutes of introducing himself, the person in the back corner stood up and said.

“Hello my name is Allen and I have two sibling and,” He pauses and starts laughing. “I’m Papyrus’ friend.”

The next person said “Hello, I’m Sindy, I love to read and I’m Papyrus’ friend.”

This continued with people introducing themselves and each of them ending it with say that they are Papyrus’ friend. The teacher looked slightly confused but let the students continue.

Finally it got to Papyrus. “GREETING, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM EVERYONE’S FRIEND, NEH HEH HEH. I AM A MASTER CHEF IN THE ART OF SPAGHETTI. THE TWO PEOPLE NEXT TO ME ARE MY BROTHER AND SISTER.”

I hear a few laughs around the room and the teacher says. “I see why you have so many friends.”

Next was flowey. “Hi, I Flowey, Flowey the flower.”

After a few seconds of pausing the teacher asked. “Anything else?”

“My biggest dream is to become a god are destroy this… Ouch.” I bonk flowey on the head before he finishes. “Why did you do that?”

“To stop you from making a fool of yourself.” I whisper

“Hey, it’s not like I can’t do it. You of all people should know that.” He whispers back

I just glare at him and he shudders. “Fine, I like watching anime. My favorite anime is Death Note, because lots of people die in it.”

Everyone just looks at him weirdly but they don’t say anything.

I stand up. “My name is Frisk. I am the only human in a monster family. I have three adopted older brothers Papyrus, Flowey, Papyrus’ biological brother Sans who is also a skeleton. My adopted mother is Toriel, the Ex-queen of the underground, who is an english teacher in this school. I plan on becoming a magical engineer after college.”

Suddenly a student says. “I thought I recognized you, you’re the monster ambassador. You appeared on MTT TV a few times.”

“I remember that.” Says someone else.

“I saw you on the news once.”

“You know Mettaton. Can I have his autograph.”

“I didn’t know Ms. Toriel was a queen.”

I frown, “Yes I know Mettaton. He is one of my good friends. I have appeared on TV a few times but I don’t consider myself famous. If you want Mettaton’s autograph you should talk to him not me. Also Toriel doesn’t like being called a Queen. Please treat me like anyone else, I hate too much attention.”

I sit back down and people continue.

More and more people start introducing themselves. “Hello I’m George and I love to play video games.”

After a pause some one said. “You’re not Papyrus’ friend?”

George replied. “My mom says I can’t be friends with monsters because they are dangerous.”

Papyrus just says, striking a pose. “NEH HEH, YOU ARE CORRECT HUMAN, I AM INDEED DANGEROUS. DANGEROUSLY HANDSOME.”

Everyone bursts into laughter. “Definitely dangerous.”

George says. “I’ll try to be you friend okay.”

Everyone cheers and I just think, ‘How does Papyrus do it, class only started 10 minutes ago and he is already friends with everyone.

After introduction the teacher shows us a cool experiment. Apparently he is not allowed you use any chemical until we sign some papers. But lighting hand sanitizer on fire doesn’t count so we did that.

World civ was pretty much the same, everyone became Papyrus’ Friend and we watched a show video.

After that we went to lunch and I made sure to tell Papyrus. “Eat up for you can put some meat on those bones.” He replied with screaming.

All the monsters were eating together but some humans joined in as well. It was…. interesting to say the least. It was so loud everyone was talking at the same time and I couldn’t understand a word they were saying yet some how Papyrus managed to have multiple conversations at once.

For english we had to split with Papyrus for him to go to his gym class. Toriel is my teacher, of all my classes this one had the most monsters in it. The other ones had three at most but more than half of the students are monsters in this class.

For the last period of the day we had cooking. By the time I arrived Papyrus was surrounded by a group of people. ‘Class hasn’t started yet but he is already friends with so many people.’

He talked on and on about how great his spaghetti was and when I walked up I commented. “Yes his meals are to die for.” I made sure to emphasize the word die hoping they will get the hidden meaning.

“Oh Papyrus,” I say. “You do know we will most likely not be making spaghetti. We might not even make any papsa related food”

He freezes in shock. “OH NO, OUT OF ALL THE FOOD THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, EXCEL AT, PASTA IS NUMBER ONE.”

“Yes but look on the bright side. You can learn new food.”

“NEH HEH HEH, YOU ARE INDEED CORRECT MY DEAR SISTER. I WILL BECOME MORE THAT JUST THE MASTER OF PASTA, I WILL BECOME THE MASTER OF COOKING.”

He turns towards the class and yells, “HUMANS, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL LEARN YOUR HUMAN, NON PASTA RELATED, COOKING. I KNOW WITH MY EXPERTISE IN COOKING, IT WILL BE EASY, SO IF YOU NEED ANY HELP, I WILL BE YOUR FRIEND AND TUTOR, NEH HEH HEH.”

Behind him however I’m shaking my head. ‘As great as he is at making friends, I doubt that it is possible for him to teach anyone how to be a ‘good’ cook.’

After school I takes 15 minutes to get to our car because Papyrus kept saying hello to everyone from our classes. He even remembered all their names.

Later that night Papyrus spent half the dinner talking about every new friend he had. Including their names and what they like to do for fun.

“GYM WAS VERY INTERESTING, THEY HAD ME USE MY BONES IN WEIRD WAYS, SOMEHOW THAT I SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME STRONGER. OF COURSE I NEED TO BE STRONG, WITHOUT ME WHO WOULD PROTECT MY LAZY BROTHER THAT ONLY USES HIS MAGIC TO BE EVEN MORE LAZY.”

“Come on Papyrus, I work my self to the bone everyday.” says Sans winking.

“UGGGHHH.” Yells Papyrus. “BUT SERIOUSLY BROTHER, YOUR THE ONLY MONSTER I KNOW THAT CAN TELEPORT, YET THE ONLY THING IT’S USED FOR IS TO GET TO YOUR BED FASTER.”

“You know me, I’m always… bone tired.”

Papyrus just stands up and carrying his plate to the sink. “I’M DONE, GOODBYE!” he says as he storms up to him room.

I never know what is funner. Sans’ jokes or Papyrus’ reactions.

**************

I watch as Papyrus runs upstairs. I truly believe he loves my jokes but is afraid to show it, some day I will prove it.

The Demon and I help each other clean up dinner in silence. She washes the dishes and I use my magic to make it all fly into the sink.

After that she goes upstairs to do something, I don’t know what and I don’t care.

I start watching tv when I hear The Demon screaming from upstairs. “What happened to all my clothes?” She yelled.

I hear Toriel yell from her room. “I threw them all out.”

“Why?” The Demons yells in desperation

“Remember, you are no longer going to ever wear grey.”

“But all my favorite clothes are grey.”

“Well you’re going to have to get new favorite clothes. Don’t worry I bought you new ones, look under your bed.”

 

“Pink! Half of the clothes are pink.”

“Is that a problem.” Yells Toriel

“Pink is a girly color.”

“You are a girl.”

“Well there is no way I’m wearing this.”

“Then you can go to school naked.”

There was a 10 second pause but then The Demon says. “Fiiiinnnnne, I’ll wear it.”

I start laughing, I just can’t wait to see her face, I should take a picture.


	5. The Joy of the Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has have enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greeting once again for the second chapter of today, Chapter 5 is a flash back from Sans’ point of view. The next double release will be a lot later.  
> I actually surprised myself writing this. This chapter is a little morbid. It shows at not so sane part of Sans. The weird part is I thought of this chapter while trying to fall asleep one night.
> 
> Thank you to G8BanterM8 for commenting.
> 
> Anyway on to the chapter

*Beep*, *beep*, *beep*, *beep*. I slap my hand on my alarm clock. Ever sense that kid fell down here I set my alarm so I don’t sleep in, this alarm is for Papyrus to activate the Gauntlet of deadly terror. I jump out of bed and look outside my second story window. ‘In five seconds Monster Kid will run across the town and trip.’

I wait but nothing happens. “That’s odd.” I say to myself. I teleport outside and look around. The whole town is empty. “What’s going on. I didn’t sleep in. I should call Papyrus.”

I pull out my phone and see I have 20 missed calls from Alphys. I call her back. “What wrong Alphys?” I ask.

“*Gasp*, Sans, thank goodness you’re alive. I was afraid you died as well.”

“Died? What going on?”

“A human fell underground and she is killing everyone. But there is no need to worry, Undyne is fighting her. It’s so cool, Undyne went all anime and got super strong with the power of hopes and dreams. It’s so cool. There is no way that the human could…” Suddenly I hear the phone hitting the floor and Alphys screaming. “Undyyyyynnnnnnne!”

I teleport to the Gauntlet and see a pile of dust with a red scarf sticking out.

I pupils disappear. “Three strikes, you’re out kid.” I turn towards water fall and I imagine the kid standing over Undyne’s dust with a smile. I sigh and say slowly. “This is why, I don’t, make, promises.”

I teleport in front of the mini mountain you need to pass through to reach Hotland. I see the kid walking forward but she turns around when she hears me teleporting. She reaches her hand to the right and a red save point appears.

“Heya kid.” I say glance towards Undyne’s dust still seeping over the edge of the bridge. “I see you’ve been busy.”

“Hello Sans, I was wondering when you would show up.”

“You know, that look on your face, that look says something. Do you know what.”

“What?” Frisk asks sarcastically.

“That the face of someone who’s going to have a bad time.”

“And who’s going to give it to me. Not you, you're weak and lazy. You couldn’t kill me even if I wanted you too.”

“Heh, we’ll see about that.” I lift up my hand and a Gaster blaster appears. It fires at her before she can react and kills her.

After a few seconds the world resets and she reappears.

“You know Frisk, I had high hopes for you, I had hoped that you would be different than that flower.” I kill her again with the baster.

“And you did it, we made it above ground.”

“You remember?” Says Frisk before dieing again.

“But then you reset. I hoped that you would play around and then get bored. When you do, we would be above ground again.” *Bang* she died again.

“I told you if I hadn’t made that promise you’d be dead where you stand. However I decided this if you killed my brother three times. Well, there would be no more mister nice guy.”

“And when that happens I will kill you again, *bang*, and again, *bang*,and again.”

After the reset I lift her up with magic and start dragging her head towards me across the ground leaving a trail of blood. Once she is right in front of me I place my foot on her head. 

“You better be ready, because you are about to be hunted.” I say crushing her skull. A split second later I destroy the save point with a gaster blaster. The world starts falling apart like it was made of puzzle pieces.

I my smile widens. “Finally something fun.” I start laughing and laughing. “I was so bored, but now, now I have a new toy to play with. After all, hunting is my favorite pass time.”

Finally the world falls into nothingness.

“LAZY BONES, WAKE UP.” I feel my blankets being ripped from my bed.

“I’m up, let's hurry and get to work.”

“THERE’S NO WAY I WOULD LET YOU…. WAIT, YOU WANT TO WORK.”

“Yep, you could say I feel it in my bones. Anyway I’ll get a head start, bye.”

I teleport to the entrance to the ruins, leaning against the wall just to the left I wait. Soon a dust covered hand pushes the door open.  
“Hey kid.” I yell.

She jumps back frightened. Then I ask “What would you consider your spirit animal.”

“I don’t know, a rabbit maybe. Why do you ask?” she says nervously.

“I just wanted to know, how I should and your head on my wall.” With a swipe of my hand a bone appears cutting her head clean off.

I pick up her head by her hair and say. “You know, it’s theorized that people who are beheaded can still see and hear for ten seconds after. I wonder If that’s true.”

I see her mouth opening and closing. “I guess it is true.”

The next reset she immediately runs. I just casually walk toward her, in less then a second I’m walking right next to her. “Wow you run like, really slow, my walking speed is faster than that.”

She screams and starts running faster. I speed walk and catch up again. “That pretty good I must say, but you will need to try harder than that.” With a wave of my hand I fling her against the tree. A bone appears and I stab her right through the middle of her chest a few more appear and I pin her to the wall. The way the bones are placed it’s impossible to move

“How do you feel, I bet it’s painful. After all, I place then just at the right spot to cause pain but not kill you. But wait there's more, I hear the most painful thing a human can withstand is getting their femur cone cracked, so...” I walk over to her and poke both her legs, when I do I hear some cracking sounds followed by the kid screaming. “Music to my ears.”

After a few minutes of screaming she says. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I won’t kill anymore.”

“It’s too late for so sorrys, but hey, I’ll give you chance, after I finish torturing you to death I’ll let you try again. Don’t kill anyone and I’ll let you go, but remember, if you kill someone, I’ll kill you.”

After a little bit of torturing I say. “Well I got to go, see you tomorrow.”

I teleport away a little bit, just out of sight. A few seconds later I see the flower pop out of the ground.

“Flowey,” yells Frisk. “Are you here to save me?”

Flowey tilts his head to the side and gives a evil smile. “Why would I do that Frisk? It’s fun to see from the other side of the fence.”

“Did Sans so this to you as well.”

“Yep, and boy was it painful. Seeing you be tortured it the greatest thing to happen to me in years.”

Suddenly the aura around Frisk completely changes. I can almost see black fog extend from her. “So I guess we never were friends Asriel.”

Flowey looks shocked. “How do you know that name.”

 

“Oh it’s quite simple. But first let me ask you a question, how many times have I reset.”

“15?” asks Flowey.

Frisk gives a creepy smile. “537.”

“How is that possible? I don’t remember that.”

“Of course you don’t, I reset your memory. You even begged me to do it. We got above ground and when I was about to reset, you were waiting for me. You begged me live above ground.”

She starts laughing but then coughs up some blood. “What does it feel like, knowing that your ‘master plan’ failed before you even began. You even turned into your ultimate form, ‘The God of Hyper Death,’ like that's any different than normal death.

Oh no,” She says sarcastically, “You're going to hyper kill me until I’m hyper dead. With your, not lame at all, moves like, ‘hyper goner,’ and ‘shocker breaker. Did you make that up when you were 6. I bet you did didn’t you.”

“You, you.” says Flowey.

“Oh and you want to know the best part, I’ve told you this before, many times. And I will do it again, and again and again. Each time you won’t remember and I will once again see that amazing expression on your face.”

I start clapping walking out from the shadows, “Wow Frisk, that was harsh even for you.”

“I’m not going to give you the satisfaction of torturing me any longer.” I see a lot of blood spray from her mouth, she bit off her tongue. 

The world starts falling apart. “Interesting, I never considered her doing that. Well I promised to give her a chance so let me do that.” I turn to flowey and disintegrate him to dust.

The next time she still killed everyone in the ruins, she thought I wouldn’t notice because she took a bath and got a new change of clothes, so I killed her.

After a few tries she stopped and for hundreds of reset she spent almost all of it in alphys’ lab. Sadly I ever was never able to discover what they were doing they had too much security for me to enter, all I know is that a lot of new invention were made during that time.

If I was to guess she was trying to find a way to increase her strength so she could kill me. I welcome that, it’s no fun if she doesn’t put up a fight.


	6. Clothes and Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speed is key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings once again. 
> 
> Chapter six is out. I will post another tomorrow just to get the story moving.
> 
> I’m excited for chapter 8 and I hope you will be too.
> 
> FYI I don’t understand fashion, I am male. The soul purpose of the end of chapter 4 was for the beginning of this chapter. I hope people don’t find it insulting.
> 
> tumblr version http://thedragonslayr.tumblr.com/

‘I can’t believe I’m wearing this.’ I think as I look at myself in the mirror. I’m wearing a pink tank top and skinny jeans. I’ve never worn anything like this in my life. ‘Well at least it’s not a dress.’

“Wow Frisk,” I hear laughter from a sarcastic flower. “I love the look.”

I frown and walk over to Flowey. “Wh-What are you going to do?” He asked nervously.

I reach into the drawer in the desk flowey if on and pull out something I bought for moments like this. It’s a tiny pink bow attached to a safety pin. “Wh-what are you going to do with that? Stop making that creepy face.” Flowey says in a panic

I grab him by his stem and attach the bow to the petel right above his left eye. Flowey starts screaming. “I’m been stabbed, I’m dieing, you murderer.”

I then grab a hand mirror and put it in front of him. When he sees his reflection a freezes for a second before he starts slamming his face on the desk saying. “Get it off, get it off get it off get it o-o-off.”

I pull out my phone and open the camera app and take a picture. “No, put that away. I’ll die of embarrassment.”

After a taking a few dozen pictures I pick flowey up and start walking down stairs. “No,” He yells in despair. “Take this infernal thing off me first.”

“I can’t do that Flowey. Someone has to be embarrassed with me, this is what you get for laughing.”

Once I reach the kitchen I see Sans with his camera pointing at me. He’s just about to take a picture but freezes when he sees Flowey. As he does I run and reach the other side of the kitchen in the blink of an eye and grab the camera.

Flowey bends down over the side of his pot looking sick. “Warn me next time you go super speed Frisk.”

Sans however falls of the floor laughing. “I can’t, I, I don’t know what to say. This is amazing. Give me back my camera I need a picture of this.”

“I already got pictures, however I won’t give you promise not to take any pictures of me.”

Sans wipes tears from his eyes and then says. “Fine, no pictures of you.”

I pull out my phone and text him one of the pictures.”There is more where that came from.”

Sans pulls out his phone and starts laughing again. “This will be my new phone background.

Flowey, still not moving says, “My life is over, my reputation is ruined.”

Just as he says that Toriel walks in. She glances at me and says “you look beautiful Frisk.” Then she sees Flowey and covers her mouth. “You look, *laughs*, beautiful too Flowey.”

“Ugg,” he yells. “Not you too, this is the worst day of my life.”

“Come on little bud.” says Sans.

Flowey starts screaming even louder. “Never in my life have I wanted to kill someone more than I do now.”

I turn to Toriel. “I took pictures, do you want some?”

“Of course.” she says.

“You dare call yourself my mother.” Flowey yells.

“No need to be upset,” she says. “We’re all rootin for ya.”

Flowey starts bangin his head of the side of his pot.

She pulls out her phone a gasps, “I’m running late. See you later.” She runs out of the room

I reach over and remove the bow. “I hope you learned not to make fun of me anymore.” I say to him.

I walk over the the window and put Flowey there and we I turn around a flash of light shines and I hear a click. I look a see Sans with his phone out.

My eyes start glowing red and I charge forward leaving behind a after image. “I’m going to kill you!” when I’m a inch from him he dodges to the left. I continue to reach towards his phone moving at extreme speed. Whenever I’m about to reach him he either dodges or teleports.

“Sorry Frisk, I didn’t mean to, get under your skin,” he says dodging again. As he is dodging some more starts looking down at his phone and starts tapping it. “I think I will text this to some people. Grillby, Muffet, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Burgerpants, Papyrus too, The Nice Cream Guy, Gerson, Bratty, Catty, Temmie, Bob, that guy that never opens his door in snowdin, Napstablook, The Glad Dummy, Lesser dog, Greater Dog, Doggo, Dogamy, Dogaressa, Monster Kid, The Snowman, I bet Onionsan would like it,

Hmmmm.” He stops tapping for a second and then taps the scream again. “The title is, ‘Frisk just got a new outfit.’” He looks at me with a grin and taps again. “Sent.”

I collapse on the floor. I’ve never managed to hit Sans, even at my max power. But it added insult to injury that he was texting at the same time.

Suddenly Both of our phones start buzzing like crazy. Sans smile get wider. “Bratty says you’re ‘like, really pretty.,’ and Catty agrees, Mettaton says you're ‘Fabulous,’ Alphys wishes she looked that good, thats kinda sad, I should text her back. Grillby just gave the thumbs up emoji. Muffet wants to invite you to her Parlor, you should decline. Napstablook says you looks great but then notes that I shouldn’t read this message because it’s a waste of time. Undyne say you should come over sometime a try of her clothes. Temmie says, ‘hoi, go to da Tem Shop 2.’ Asgore says you're adorable.”

A he is saying this I’m reading my texts that say many of the same things. I start texting back. ‘Thanks for the compliments, Sans texted that against my will but now I’m less nervous with my clothes.’

I turn to Sans as say. “Your plan backfired, I was embarrassed of my looks but now that everyone says they like it I think I feel more confident.”

I see Sans’ eye twitch and he turns around and leaves.

************

Once we got to school Papyrus took Flowey to their next class. I went by myself to my pre-calculus class. Honestly this class will be easy, I have over 100 years of experience with calculus and Engineering in the underground. Still in order to take a calculus class I need to take pre-calculus. It was as boring as yesterday with the teachers getting us papers to sign and class introductions.

Gym is interesting to say the least. Monster Kid or MK was there as well as some other monsters as well including that scarf wearing mouse, who is no longer wearing a scarf.

Contrary to what you might expect the teacher wasn’t a large man but actually a seemingly frail women. But looking at her closely I realized that see is a lot stronger than she looks.

“My name is Ms. Gustafson” We quickly do roll call and she then says. “Okay class, because of Monsters entering our school we had to change so things.” She puts her hand of her head. “The little yellow monster in the corner.” She says pointing at MK.

“Yes.”

“I hope you don’t find this insulting but, how do you hold things.”

“Umm, with my tail.”

“Okay.” Says the teacher. “You're going to be down push ups with you tail. Luckily everyone in this class has muscles. Yesterday I had to teach a skeleton.”

“Are you talking about Papyrus?” Asks a student.

“You know him?” asked the teacher.

“Yeah,” says another student. “I’m his friend.”

“Me too.” Says another

Over half to class speaks up. I just put my head down. ‘Is it really that easy to make friends, or it just Papyrus?’

“Quiet.” Yells the teacher. “Anyway let's start by running three laps around gym, who ever is in last place has to do twice as many push ups.”

When I hear this a smile. ‘Easy as pie, if there is one thing I’m good at, it’s running.’

We start running and I move towards MK. “How are you doing? How have teachers been treating monsters?”

“I’m, *huff*, doing, *huff*, fine, *huff*, can’t, *huff*, talk, *huff*, tired.”

I run up to another monster but get the same kind of reply. I try every monster but in the end they are too weak to talk and run at the same time. I sigh I just leisurely stay in the middle of the group.

I hear a bang and turn around running backwards. I see that MK face planted again. ‘He really need to work on his balance.’

After we finish the three laps many people collapse on the floor. A few remain standing but most are out of breath. Sadly, after tripping three times MK got last place and has to do twice as many push ups.

Contrary to what you might expect MK was actually pretty good at doing push ups with his tail and, even though he had to do double, he finish around the same time as the rest of us.

We do a few more exercises. “Now I will call each of you over individually so I can talk about your strengths and weaknesses.

“Frisk,” yells the teacher. “I’ll start with you.”


	7. Magic Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can humans use magic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra Chapter today, I want to get the “plot” moving. 
> 
> Tuesday is a double release.
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> my tumblr http://thedragonslayr.tumblr.com/

“Frisk,” yells the teacher. “I’ll start with you.”

I walk over to her and she asks. “I was wondering something. Do you run a lot?”

 

“Yes, I love to run, it helps me relax.”

“Well, you are an amazing runner. I can tell you know how to pace yourself, maybe even on a professional level.”

“What’s your point?” I ask 

“I am the track team coach and I want you to join.”

“Sorry I can’t, I’m so busy already with being the monster ambassador and school that I just don’t have time.”

She looks disappointed but then says. “Alright, but I have to ask. Who taught you how to run.”

“Self taught.” I say

She stares in shock, “really you taught yourself?”

“I really like running.”

“Hmm, okay.” We spend a few more minutes talking about strengths and weaknesses. My physical strength is really small compared to my speed. So I need to work on that

I walk over to MK and start talking. “I had no idea your tail was so strong.”

“It’s not that strong, I just use it a lot.” He says

“Not true, you do push ups twice as fast as people with two arms.”

“Thanks.” he replies.

“I was wondering. How are people treating you and other monsters?” I ask.

He smiles. “Okay I guess, I get bullied sometimes because I don’t have arms but the teachers treat me very good.”

I raise my eyebrows. “You get bullied, if you want I can teach them a lesson for you.”

MK just shakes his head. “No offence, but I will only get bullied more if I hide behind a girl.”

“Why don’t you use magic?”

“I don’t know how.”

I look at him in shock. “How can you not know how? Monsters should know how to use magic by instinct.”

“Well I can use magic… but.” Suddenly yellow mist appears in front of him about the size of a baseball I can see the vague shape of a hand. “This is the best I can do.”

 

I pat him on the shoulder. “Then you just need to practice. You need someone to teach you.”

“Yeah but who?”

“Me.” I say triumphantly.

“You? Humans can’t use magic. It’s literally impossible.”

“Even if I can’t use magic, I still know it very well. Be right back.” 

I run over to my backpack and grab a piece of paper and a pen. If you look closely the pen is changing colors every second or so. I run back and put down the paper and I press a the top of the pen when it is glowing grey and it start drawing a grey magic circle. After I finish I draw a line from it connected to a small circle the size of a penny.

I place it in front of him ignoring the people who I looking our direction.

“What is that?” asks MK.

“You’ll see, summon all the yellow mist you can and put it in there.”

He does and a vague transparent hand almost a foot long appears above the circle. I press the penny sized circle the the whole thing starts glowing. The hand starts becoming smaller and smaller, and becoming more and more solid. 

Seeing this MK starts panicking but I put my hand on his shoulder and say. “Relax, this circle helps condense mana. It’s a training circle and will cause no harm.”

The glow starts attracting more people. They soon all the students and even the teacher surround us asking what’s happening. I just ignore them

Finally the hand stops shrinking until it is about the size of a human hand, the only difference is that it has claws. “Now,” I say. “When I press the small circle again the large circle will start becoming less and less powerful. What you need to do is try to keep your hand the same size.” I press it again and the circle slowly starts getting dimmer.

As it does I see MK start lower his eyebrows and concentrate. By the time the circle deactivate the hand had extended an inch.

“Wow MK you have great magical talent. If you practice enough you could be able to have more than just two hands, you might even be able to get ten.”

“Really?” he asks as the hand disappears.

“Yep, you can keep this paper, I have no need for it. When you are able to have your hand stay at the smallest size without help for ten minutes straight I’ll give you the next one. ”

Mk, looking excited picks up the paper with his tail and runs over to his backpack to put it in.

Suddenly I bombarded with questions.

“Was that magic?”

“I thought humans can’t use magic.”

“How did you do that.”

“Quiet!” I yell. “That was a magic circle, it’s the only way humans can use magic. Monsters use magic from their own body's, Magic circles use magic from the air, and before you ask, I won’t teach you. I you really want to learn how, you should pray that the government will add magic programming to our education system.”

All the students look disappointed. The teacher clears her throat and says. “Back to what we were doing before.”

After another 30 minutes the bell rang and I start walking to my engineering class, however I take a small detour at meet with Papyrus. 

“HUMAN, DID YOU HAVE A GOOD TIME A GYM.”

“Yes I did, I also found out we have the same teacher.”

“WOWIE, WHAT A COINCIDENCE. ANYWAY, HERE IS FLOWEY.” He say handing Flowey to me. “I’VE GOT TO GO NOW, HAVE A GOOD DAY.” He says walking off. I look at flowey and see one of his petals are missing

Suddenly Flowey screams. “Finally it’s over, you have no idea what I’ve been through, art class is the worst class I’ve ever taken. Someone decided to use one of my petals in their art.”

I smile place my hand on flowey head, my hand starts glowing red and the pedal grows back, “All better?” I ask.

Flowey turns to the side and says, “Fine, let’s go.”

I put him in my backpack and start walking to our engineering class. Flowey starts talking, “Seriously Frisk, you’ve got to teach me how to do that. Humans can’t use magic.”

“That wasn’t magic,” I say.

“Then how did you regrow my petal?”

“Why should I tell you?”

“Because I want to know.” 

“Even if I told you, you couldn’t do it. It took me over a hundred years of practice to be able to do that.”

“Please,” begs Flowey.

“No, the less people that know how to do that, the better.”

 

“What if I tell Mom.”

“Toriel won’t believe you if you did.”

“Then I will figure it out myself.”

“That will be the day.” I reply. “You were doing resets hundreds of years longer than me yet you're only a little stronger.”

“I’ll do it, you’ll see.”

 

Author's note: For those of you who say. “But seven humans wizards trapped the monsters underground.” Don’t worry, I have a explanation, but that will come later.


	8. Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed

My engineering class was cool. I’m taking it because that is what I’m planning on doing when I graduate from college. Flowey was very dexterous with his vines on the computers. I even think he had fun.

This is an engineering design class so we will be only using computers not physically building things. Still it’s fun to create blueprints and other things.

After that class was computer tech. A stupidly easy required class that teaches you how to use basic windows programs. 

***** Toriel POV*****

“There we go.” I say pulling some chocolate chip cookies out to the oven.

“Nothing’s better then cookies.” Says Sans glancing at me from the table before going back to looking at his phone.

“I hope so, I want to make a good first impression.” Just as I say that Frisk, Papyrus and Flowey enter.

“COOKIES!” Yells Papyrus

I stop them. “You can only have one, this is for a meeting with my fellow teacher tomorrow morning.”

I use my fire magic to suck away all the heat from the cookies, cooling it down in a matter of seconds.

“All ready,” I say with a smile.

“WOWIE, THAT WAS AWESOME. THANK YOU.” Papyrus immediately grabs a cookie and devours it in seconds. Another glows blue and flies over to Sans. Soon Papyrus leaves.

Frisk grabs two and hands one to Flowey. Flowey just glares at her but eat it anyway.

“Thanks Mom,” She says.

I freeze, “You called me Mom.” I say

Suddenly Frisk expression changes, from shock to fear, than sadness. Suddenly she runs upstairs. “Why are you bringing me with you,” yells Flowey

“What’s wrong,” I say but out of the corner of my eye in see Sans holding back his laughter.

“Why are you laughing?” I say angrily.

“What?” He says obviously trying not to laugh. “I’m not laughing at all.”

My eyes narrow. “You know what going on here don’t you. Tell me why Frisk acted like that.”

Suddenly he can't hold it back anymore and laughs really hard. “I wish I had a camera, that face was priceless.”

I lift Sans up by his collar and hold him up at eye level. he stops laughing at once. “What going on?”

“I can’t tell you.” He says with a fearful expression.

“Why not?”

“It’s not something I should say. No matter how I feel about Frisk I shouldn’t be the one to tell you.”

“Fine then I’ll ask her.” I say and I walk out of the room, but just as I close the door I stop. ‘What should I say, she was scared of that word, does it have something to do with her old mother.’

Suddenly I hear Sans laughing again. “Heh heh, what are you going to do now Frisk, are you going to tell the truth and have Toriel hate you, or lie and feel guilty. Both are great, the more miserable you are, the better.

‘What does he mean.’ I shake my head, ‘I’ll talk to him later.’

I walk upstairs and stand in front of her door, From the other side I hear banging sounds.

“Stop banging you head of the table Frisk, you’re going to knock me over.”

I then hear Frisk say. “I’m such and idiot.”

“What’s the big deal Frisk, It’s not like she remembers.”

“I know she doesn’t, it’s just. I promised myself I would never call her that. I’m not worthy of having a mother, I’m not worthy of having a family. I’m here not for myself, but for monsters.

‘What are they talking about?’ I think to myself.

“I call her Mom,” says Flowey. “And I did even worse than you.”

“The difference is, Flowey, I punish myself for what I’ve done. The sins I’ve committed, the people I’ve killed. Even a thousand years of torture won’t make up for the atrocities I’ve caused.”

‘Killed, what does she mean.’ I decide to stop eavesdropping and walk in. “What do you mean killed.”

“Mom, I mean Toriel. How long were to listening.” She says.

“Long enough, did you kill someone, who and when?”

I see flowey start smiling, “Go on Frisk, tell her, tell her about the timelines, the resets, tell her everything.”

“Shut up Flowey,” she yells.

Flowey expression changes to fear and he says, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please don’t kill me.”

“What’s going on.” I say

I see Frisk take a deep breath and she reaches out her hand, From it and red star like shape appears. She touches it and I hear a ding. She turns to me and says. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” I say.

She takes another breath. “Then,” she says as her soul leaves her body. “Don’t defend.” suddenly the soul starts glowing and red particles start flying out of it and moving towards me. 

I don’t defend and they hit into me. Suddenly memories start flooding into my mind memories from different times with different Frisk’s., No, they were the same Frisk yet she was different. I saw thousands of repeated times, I would have to be an idiot not to realize this has something to do with time travel.

I saw a Frisk that only spoke through sign language. Then I saw a Frisk that was introverted, later on I saw one who was extroverted. After months worth of repeats she left the ruins. Of course I never knew about the resets, from my view she only explored the underground once.

I was constantly worried about her but what kept me going was the fact that every week without fail she would send me a text.

“Hello Mom, Snowdin is very cool and I’m having skeleton of fun living with Sans and Papyrus.”

“Funny story that happened the other day. You remember Undyne well I was having a cooking lesson with her and I kind of accidentally burnt down her house. But there is no need to worry, she acted like nothing happened and now she is living with us in snowdin.”

“I discovered and new form of art. It’s called Anime, Alphys showed it to me.”

Every reset she would explore more and more of the underground until I received another text.

“Hi Mom, thank you for everything. I’ve made a decision, and well, I hope you will live happily above ground. This is goodbye.” I immediately realized what was happening, she was going to sacrifice herself to free us.

I ran as fast as I could to get there on time to stop her, but no matter how fast I ran it kept resetting without me knowing. Finally there was a much longer space and I was able to make it to new home. In front of the barrier I saw a pile of dust.

Not even a minute later there was another reset and I was running again. This time something different happened. I felt something or someone grab my arm and I was teleported to new home instantly. “What, space magic? I thought all space mages were all dead. It doesn’t matter I need to hurry.”

I entered the barrier room and threw a fireball and Asgore. Soon everyone started showing up and after that everything went black. After we woke up the barrier was destroyed and we were freed.

“Why is Frisk so upset about this? She killed Asgore but that was self defence or maybe a accident.”

Soon my question was answered as two months after the barrier was destroyed there was another reset.

Firsk spent many years living that same time over and over. But then something changed, I noticed dust on her hands by the time she arrived at Home. I ignored it, I convinced myself that it was something else. I wanted this child to be innocent. However every reset her hands were covered more and more.

After a dozen more resets she killed me. And for hundreds of resets afterwards she would kill me. Each time she seemed to care even less. After a while she stopped killing. She left the ruins and I’m not sure what happened afterwards. All I know is that she reset many times out there.

After that it was killing again, but this time she was many times stronger. She stared killing me the moment we met. This happened thousands of times before it changed, she didn’t kill anyone and we made it above ground. That was the latest reset.

I open my eye and look around the room, suddenly I see Frisk with a knife covered with dust. I back away in fear but just as I do her image morphs and I see her looking at me in tears. She never had a knife it was an illusion

“I knew you would hate me.” She says, “I going to reset.”

The next thing I see it vines extending from the table and wrapping around her tieing her to the floor. “I can’t have you do that Frisk. Smiley trash bag will kill me if you reset.” Flowey says.

“I can’t live with Mom hating me.” She says. “It’s better that I just reset and live with guilt then live with a mother that hates me.”

I stop hesitating and walk over to Frisk, I summon some fireballs.

“You're going to kill me, that's okay I deserve it.” Frisk says.

I through the fire ball and burn off the vines leaving Frisk unharmed.

I wrap my arms around her and give her a hug. “I’m sorry, when I opened my eyes The memories weren’t finished coming back. When I looked at you I say the bad version not the good kid you are now.”

“W-what do you mean? I’m a terrible person, I killed you, not just you, I kill everyone, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys.”

“I know,” I say. “But I can tell you feel guilty. I can tell, when ever you look at me it was always a feeling of guilt. Now I know why, you’re not bad anymore, you are a good person, you saved us, you work so hard for us as our ambassador.”

“So you forgive me?”

“Yes,” I say. “However, you're grounded for a month from TV, video games and internet.”

“What!?” She yells.  
“Don’t tell me you think that’s too much of a punishment, according to monster law you would be executed you doing something like that.”

“Fine,” she says dejectedly.

“Oh and one more thing, to use that thing on everyone.”

“No please, they will hate me if everyone knows.”

“You can tell everyone or be grounded for the rest of your life. I’ll call every more to come over next saturday so be ready.

 

**********  
Unknown to both of them a tiny Gaster blaster to floating close to the ground by the door.

My eye glows blue as I sit on the kitchen table. “Well that’s surprising, to think she would forgive that demon.” I sigh, “It’s not like it matters, when she tells everyone else at least one person will hate her. Some people are a lot less forgiving.” I take my third cookie and sigh again. “I hope it works, psychological torture is the most effective.”


	9. Life in the Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to the ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Chapter nine is a flash back chapter. I wanted to show how Frisk has changed over the years  
> Next chapter will be on Friday, so see you then

“Be careful Frisk. The ruins can be dangerous. Oh and here is your backpack, I packed you some lunch.”

“I’ll be fine Mom, see you at dinner.” I reply in sign language putting my backpack on. It’s been three months since I fell down into here. When I first met Toriel I thought she would be mean. But she was really nice and it wasn’t long before I started calling her Mom.

I start walking down the broken pathways that used to be a city. Mom says that this place used to be filled with monsters. It sounded so scary but Mom said that most of them are nice.

As I walk down I sign hello to some Froggits and Winsums. I was surprised to find that all monsters know sign language. Mom said that there are a lot of monsters that can’t talk, just like me. So all monster have to learn sign language early on.

I make my way towards my favorite spot. A month ago I found a tall tower that I very sturdy. If I climb to the top I can see everything in the ruins.

I climb to the top and pull out my backpack, I reach inside and pull a table cloths and sandwiches.

“Howdy Frisk.” I hear from behind me. I turn around and see my best friend Flowey. Apparently when we first met Flowey thought I was a evil human. I understand, there are a lot of evil humans out there. But after talking about it we became best friends.

“Hello Flowey.” I sign and I pull out some sandwiches. “Mom made some sandwiches for you too.” I hand Flowey a sandwich.

Some vines grow out of the ground to grab it and Flowey takes a bite. “You know Frisk, you're a good friend. You alway so nice to everyone you meet.”

 

I smile. “Thanks.”

“Frisk,” says Flowey with sudden seriousness. “Do you know what determination is.”

“Doesn’t determination mean firmness of purpose. I remember reading that in a dictionary once.”

“Yes but in the underground determination is a type of energy. You see Frisk, monsters don’t have determination, but you and I do. Determination down here is actually a super power”

I clap my hands. “I have a super power. What is it.”

“The power to defy death.”

“Death?!”

“Yes Frisk, before you came underground I had the most determination, but now that you are here I no longer have that power. But you do.” He says as he pokes my chest with a vine. “I used to be able to go back in time. But now that you are here I can’t. That can only mean one thing. You took that power from me.”

I put my hand on my chin. “So what you are saying is that I can time travel. Awesome, how do I do it.”

“It’s really easy.” He says and a creepy grin spreads across his face. “All you have to do it Die.”

My eyes widen, “Oh no, I can’t die. Mom will miss me if I do.”

“That’s the thing Frisk, She won’t miss you because you would have gone back in time. It will be like it never happened. 

Think about it Frisk, with this power you can do anything you want. You can eat all the junk food in the world and not get fat. You could break something and not get in trouble. You could even kill.”

“As cool as that sounds Flowey, I don’t believe you. But it would be cool if it is true” I sign, I take the final bite of my sandwich and pack up my backpack. 

“Good bye Flowey. See you later.”

“Good bye Frisk, have a safe journey home.”

**************

I watch Frisk walk away. “Looks like I will have to do this the hard way. Soon, very soon she will know the truth of this world. Kill, or be Killed. And when she does my plan will finally start, and I will become a God.”

I dig back into the ground and follow Frisk. She start walking across a bridge. ‘Perfect.’ I launch my vines at the bridge and cause it to crumble. Frisk falls down and gets stabbed on a rock below, I have a wicked smile as I see her start screaming as her life is slowly extinguished.

“I hope she isn’t too mentally scared from this:” I say as the world start falling into pieces “Time to Reset.”

I open my eyes and I’m back by where Frisk fell down, I dig over to where she fell and she her laying on the ground unconscious.

*************

I started walking home and go across a bridge when I falls down. My life flashes before my eyes as I’m impaled by rocks below. Pain, so much pain. I feel myself screaming but I can’t hear anything. Slowly everything becomes numb and the world starts dimming. “Is this how I die?” I ask myself. I close my eyes as tears start falling.

“Frisk, hey Frisk, wake up you little time traveler.”

I open my eyes and see I’m lying on the bed of flowers. I turn and see Flowey. “What happened?”

“Well, you died. You reset the world back to when you first entered underground.”

I look down at my chest. There is no hole in it. ‘Did I really travel through time?’

I stand up and start walking, but I trip. Luckily Flowey catches me. “Watch out Frisk, your shorter now.”

I look around a realize everything looks bigger. I had a growth spurt shortly after I fell. When I rebalance myself I walk over to a nearby pillar and look at it.

“It’s gone,” I sign. That is the pillar that I carved a picture on. ‘Flowey was right, I traveled through time.’

After I walked to the other room I once again met Toriel. Everything was the same.

But a few week later I died again. 

After several more deaths. “Frisk,” says Flowey when I woke up. “You have the power to do anything you want. Why don’t you leave the ruins.”

I think for a little bit. “It would get boring reliving the same few months. I’ll ask Mom next week.”

A week later I told Mom I wanted to leave.

“You want to leave the ruins my child. Oh no you can’t do that, It’s much too dangerous for a child like you. Besides I haven’t even showed you my favorite bug hunting spot.”

She showed me her bug hunting spot my first time here. “Please.” I beg.

I see Toriel hesitate for a second and then say. “I’ll be right back.” She runs off I look and see her run down stairs.

I follow after her. “You wish to know how to return "home," do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs.

Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. | They come. They leave. They die. You naive child... If you leave the Ruins... They... Asgore... Will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? ... go to your room.

Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning.”

She finally reaches the end of the hall and turns around.

“You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one  
solution to this. Prove yourself... Prove to me you are strong enough to survive.”

I feel my soul leave my body. I’ve only felt this a handful of times and I still feels weird.

“Please I don’t want to fight you.”

“Then go to your room.”

I look at her with determination and she attacks I dodge back and forth but I didn’t do it very well and ended up getting hit a lot. I looked and I had very low HP when her attack started to avoid me.

“Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child.” she says after a while.

“No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down there. The RUINS are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations... My loneliness... My fear... For you, my child... I will put them aside.”

Finally she stops attacking. “If you want to leave I won’t stop you but if you do, please don’t come back.” she walks over and gives me a hug. Tears start falling down my cheek.

Although I’m sad I know that I can just reset and I can come back. I wish it could last forever but eventually we separated and she ran off.

I notice something around my neck, a heart shaped locket. I grab it to look at it closely, when I do I feel like some type of energy is sucked into it from me, It makes me dizzy but it soon passes.

I sit on the ground for a minute before entering the door. On the other side is Flowey.

“Howdy best friend, to be honest I’m impressed. You managed to escape the ruins without killing anyone.”

 

“What do you mean.” I ask

“Sure you managed to save some people but what happens if you meet a relentless killer. You will die and die and die. Will you kill out of frustration, or will you give up on this world and let me inherit your power.”

“I would never kill anyone Flowey, what are you talking about.”

“You're right kid, but things change. Don’t worry though I’m sure you can do it. I’m just here to give you a warning.”

“Don’t worry, Mom says most monsters are nice.”

I see Flowey shudder for a second but then says. “Yeah most.

Anyway Frisk, before you go I will teach you a little trick.” Suddenly he starts glowing and a yellow star-like shape appears. “This is a save point, if you touch it next time you reset you will have two option instead of one. Continue and reset. Is you do a reset you will go back to the ruins, if you continue you will send you back to the last save point you used. 

Once you learn to control your determination better you can create them like me, but until then I will leave some all around the underground for you to use.”

I walk over to it and I feel my injuries heal and I feel a strange connection to it.

“Good luck Frisk, you need it.” Says Flowey as he digs back underground.

I walk toward the door, scared but filled with determination. For the first time in years I open my mouth and whisper. “Onward.”

*********************

I watch Frisk Leave through the door. ‘I wonder how Smiley trash bag will react when he find out she can reset. That Skeleton has hunted me for so long it’s about time someone else got a taste. Still will she make it to Asgore? I hope so, I can become a god without her doing it.


	10. The Big Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone else finds out about the resets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 10
> 
> Fun fact this is the first chapter I wrote

*****Frisk Pov*****

“So darling,” exclaims Metteton. “Why did you call us all here?” Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Metteton, Flowey, Papyrus, Sans and Toriel are all sitting in the living room

“Are you really going to do this Frisk?” Asks Flowey. “Aren’t you Scared they will hate you.”

“Yes I am, I will no longer run away.”

Toriel smiles, “You're doing the right thing

“HUMAN, YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. WILL FORGIVE YOU IF YOU DID SOMETHING BAD.”

I just smile. “Let me ask you a question. Do you all trust me.”

“Yes,” They all said

“Good then,” Frisk’s soul suddenly flies out of her body. “Don’t defend.”

From Frisk’s soul red particles start flying out and enters everyone in the room excluding Sans, Flowey, and Toriel.

Suddenly memories start flooding their minds.

**********  
Contradicting memories filled Papyrus’s mind of meeting Frisk over and over. I didn’t take Papyrus look to realize this had something to do with time travel.

Sometimes Frisk would spend months living with the skeletons. Other times they would leave quickly. At one point we made it above ground but it reset again. Although sometimes she would act strange, she was still nice until.

************

Papyrus stands on the path between Snowdin and Waterfall. Everything is covered in fog. In front of him stands Frisk. 

“HALT, HUMAN. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY. IT FEELS… LIKE YOU LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH.

HOWEVER. I, PAPYRUS, SEE GREAT POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU! EVERYONE CAN BE A GREAT PERSON IF THEY TRY! HUMAN I THINK YOU ARE IN NEED OF GUIDANCE! SOMEONE NEEDS TO KEEP YOU ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW!

Frisks hands tremble a little until, she suddenly runs forward and slices him in half.

“W-WELL, THAT’S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED.. BUT.. ST..STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON’T THINK SO! I… I PROMISE.

The next memory is of Papyrus waking up with Sans running in crying and giving him a hug.

“WHAT’S WRONG BROTHER. DID YOU HAVE A NIGHTMARE.YOU SHUOLD KNOW THAT I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE TO PROTECT YOU.”

He was killed two more times before suddenly Sans completely changed. He woke up early and left without a word. He left and didn’t come back unless it was because of a reset. Sometimes he would leave for months other times it would be for only a few hours. 

After countless resets, Frisk came back but this time was nice again, it was that timeline that they made it above ground.

Undyne had similar memories

Times were Frisk and her were Besties. They would watch anime for hours.

“If you get past me, you’ll destroy them all, won’t you? Monsters… Humans… Everyone. Right now, everyone in the world… I can feel their hearts beating as one. And we all have ONE goal. The defeat YOU.”

She remembered killing Frisk over and over, but each time she came back and got better at dodging her attacks.

Everyone each received memories of Frisk over time, soon everyone woke up from their daze and Frisk was nowhere to be found

“W-What was that?” Asked Alphys.

“That,” said Sans. “Was the memories from different timelines. Frisk has the ability to ‘reset’ the timeline. AKA going back in time. They used that power to kill everyone.”

“That’s impossible.” Yelled Undyne. “Frisk would never kill anyone.”

“But these memories.” Said Asgore. “They are too real to be false.”

“S-so w-we’ve been living with a k-k-killer for months.” Said Alphys. “Who's to says they won’t kill us again.”

“SHUT UP,” yelled Papyrus clearly angry. Everyone was surprised, they had almost never seen Papyrus angry before. “YOU GUYS NEED TO STOP FREAKING OUT AND THINK FOR A MOMENT FOR SO LONG I’VE BEEN SO CONFUSED ABOUT FRISK. WHEN EVER SHE IS AROUND US SHE ALWAYS LOOKED AT US WITH REGRET AND GUILT.

NOW I SEE WHY, DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND. SHE REGRETS HER ACTIONS SHE WANTS TO BE A GOOD PERSON.”

“But Papyrus, aren’t you afraid that they will kill us again and reset?” Asked Mettaton

“IN ALL THE MONTHS WE HAVE BEEN ABOVE GROUND SHE NEVER RESET ONCE.”

“But who's to say she won’t.” asked Asgore.

“WELL THEN WE ASK HER.”

“Yea!!” Yelled undyne. “Let's talk to her…. Where did she go.”

There was complete silence while everyone looked around the room and saw that Frisk had vanished. Suddenly they heard banging from the kitchen.

“Is that Frisk.” whispered Asgore.

“I have an idea.” Said Mettaton. He walked over to the door and put his hand on it. Suddenly on the other hand and speaker appeared. They could now hear the other side of the door easily.

“Why can Mettaton do that?” Asked Toriel

“I th-thought it would be useful for something,” replied Alphys.

“Seriously Frisk, again, you’re going to leave a dent.” They heard Flowey say.

Frisk just continued.

“You should just reset. Then no one will hate you, on one will remember. Well except smiley trash bag.”

“I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t?” Yelled Flowey

“I mean I can, but I can’t.”

“You're not making any sense.”

“You should understand flowey. What it’s like to kill so much. The addiction of absorbing souls.”

“Sorry, I don’t know what you are talking about. I just killed for fun, nothing else.”

“I guess it worked differently for you.” Said Frisk, “When I first killed someone it was a accident. But they were strong enough to give me enough EXP the Increase in LV. I remember the feeling I had. The sudden rush of strength, I could move faster, jump higher. I was amazing, however I reset because I knew that it was wrong.

When I reset back I realized I missed the feeling of power, eventually it got to the point where I would gain one LV then stop. Then I got curious, ‘What is the next LV like. I’ll just do it once then stop.’ 

That’s when the addiction started. The only way I can describe it is ‘taste.’ The taste of souls are addicting, soon I couldn’t stop. I needed more, I wanted to see the limit. I just killed and killed and killed.

Then Sans, the only monster I could never kill, started hunting me. I didn’t realize he remembered everything, all the timelines, the good and bad. For so long he let me kill because of the promise he made to Toriel, but killing Papyrus pushed him over the line.

Countless deaths, I got to the point where I just ran, hoping he wouldn’t find me. I started wearing grey to camouflage in the Snowdin forest. But he always found me.

Then he stopped, he just let me go. He let me kill everyone and waited in the judgment hall.

************

I walked down judgment hall and saw a shadow appear in front of me.

“Heya, you’ve been busy, huh?”

“Yea, what about you, did you give up?” I asked

He ignored me and said “So, I’ve got a question for ya. Do you think even the worst person can change? That everyone can be a good person, if they just try?”

“I hope your not referring to me. After all I am the greatest person here.”

“Heh, alright. Well here's a better question. Do you wanna have a bad time? Cause if you take another step forward. Your are REALLY not going to like what happens next.”

“Your wrong sans. You're going to have a bad time. Right now I’m stronger than ever before, even someone like you can’t stop me.”

He closes his eyes and says. “It’s a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming… on days like these, kids like you. SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL”

He attacked a killed me almost instantly. When I came back he repeated the same thing, “it’s a beautiful day outside”. His attacks were the same as well.

After dieing a few times I asked. ”Are you mocking me?”

“I don’t know what you mean?”

“You're doing the same thing over and over. Just like everyone else, but I know you remember all the timelines. So why are you repeating yourself, and why did you wait until now to fight me.

“One simple reason. To prove how weak you really are.” He lifts his hand again and I die without even seeing what hit me.

*********

Everyone on the other side of the door was shocked but kept listening.

“The more I fought the more I craved souls. But I knew that if I didn’t kill Sans that day, I would never get another chance.

But after months of fighting him, I addiction started going away. I started regretting what I did. I came to the realization that if I killed Sans I would become a demon in body and soul. That is when I finally broke my record. I got further than ever before.


	11. The Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk explains how the spell works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.... oopsie doopsie I just remembered. I forgot to post a chapter on AO3, I only did it on my Tumblr.

***Frisk pov***

I’m barely managing to stand. My HP is low

“I know you didn't answer me before, but... somewhere in there. I can feel it. There's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. The memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. Someone who, in another time, might have even been... a friend? C'mon, buddy. Do you remember me? Please, if you're listening... let's forget all of this, ok? Just lay down your weapon, and... well, my job will be a lot easier.”

I busted into laughter. “Your sparing me, after everything I did you’re sparing ME.”

“Sure, why not.”

“I know what you're doing, you just want me to reset, just so you can kill me easier.”

“Listen kid, I’m tired, I’m sure you are too. I said it before and I’ll say it again. As long as you don’t kill anyone I won’t kill you. Let me tell ya something kid, after this point, no more patterns. I also see your out of healing items, If you really want to beat me. You're going to need to dodge better.”

**********

“I was angry, I didn’t care anymore about his soul, I just wanted to kill him. So I tried and every time once I got to that point he would offer mercy again and then the pattern would stop. So finally I accepted it. I knew I could never kill him. There was no way, he was too strong.

Once I reset I tried to do things right. I truly felt regret, after traveling through the underground again I remember all the fun times I had in the past. I promised myself. I would no longer be a killer, I would spend the rest of my life helping monsters. I know that no matter what I do I will never be clean from all my sins. But I hope I can at least be a good person. I doubt they will ever forgive me, but now that they know everything at least I can get the hate I deserve.

Now I wear grey as a constant reminder of what I did. So when I see my clothes I will remember the pain I felt.”

Suddenly Papyrus bursts through the door. “HUMAN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, FORGIVE YOU.”

Everyone soon follows into the kitchen. 

“W-what did you hear all that.”

“Yes we did darling,” said Mettaton. “ Although I don’t forgive completely I believe if you work hard enough you can gain my trust again.”

“Frisk,” said Asgore. “I forgive you 100%, I know you're trying to be a good person. You and I have made mistakes and I will help you though this”

“I might forgive you if you promise to train with me once a week.” Yelled Undyne

“I-I’ll try,” said Alphys.

“I already said my answer earlier,” said Toriel.

“...”

“SANS, WHAT ABOUT YOU.”

“Well, this didn’t go according to plan at all,” replied Sans

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?” asks Papyrus

“I was looking forward to everyone hating Frisk. I was hoping that in your anger you would kill Frisk, then Frisk would have to reset. When that happens Frisk will forever feel guilty and know that if she tell anyone the truth she will die. With this knowledge she will eventually grow to hate herself and start avoiding everyone. The best part is no one would know why. You friendships will be broken and Frisk will fall deeper in despair.

But this, this is rich. You actually want to forgive that psychopath. After everything she has done, you want to forgive. Are you guy even sane! What about everything that she did! All the killing, and here you are forgive that lunatic!”

“Well, you at least trust her a little bit.” Said Mettaton

“Nope.”

“Don’t you trust her enough not to kill you in your sleep.”

“Nope.”

“THEN HOW CAN YOU EVEN SLEEP.” say Papyrus

“Frisk has attacked me in my sleep enough that I can sense her if she enters my room.”

“SANS, UGG, FINE WE WILL WORK ON THIS. AFTER ALL BROTHER, I AM GREAT AT BEING FRIENDS WITH PEOPLE, WITH MY HELP YOU AND FRISK WILL BE DOING FRIEND STUFF TOGETHER IN NO TIME.”

“Over my dead body.” I say

“That can be arranged,” says Sans.

“You wish you could kill me.”

“I can kill you anytime I want. But what about you, even at your max power you couldn’t scratch me.”

“Sans, Frisk, calm down,” said Asgore.

I clutch my non-existent knife. “Your only strong because you have that over powered karmic retribution. I mean seriously, what kind of magic gets stronger the stronger your opponent.”

“You're just jealous.”

“Enough!!!!” Yells Toriel. “I realize you have your differences but save this for another time.”

Suddenly we hear a gasp from Alphys.

“*Gasp* I just remembered something,” yelled Alphys. “Frisk grab me tons of paper and pens.”

I look at her in confusion but then my eyes widen. I quickly grab as much pens and paper as I can and place it on the table.

Alphys runs to the table and starts to write like crazy on the paper filling up each page in a few seconds. Then she handed it to me and I started to fill in the blank parts of the paper.

“What are you doing?” Asked Mettaton.

“Frisk told me about the timelines and said that if we can make a lot of scientific advancements then it will be easier to integrate into human society. 

We create a Spell using determination that will allow people to remember all past timelines. When Frisk and I created the spell we ran into a flaw.That flaw.. Uh.. Frisk was always better at explaining things.”

I laugh, “Imagine your memories as a computer and the memories from past timelines as a flash drive. When we originally created this spell the ‘flash drive’ was constantly plugged in. However, this ended up causing many side effects.”

“What kind of side effects?” Asked Mettaton.

“Hallucinations, delusions, insanity, just to name a few. This was because you would be unable to tell the difference between the current time and the past timelines. All of your memories will get mixed up. 

No need to worry, it doesn’t start until you fall asleep and wake up the next day. I believe it is because of the way the brain sorts memories in your sleep. With so many memories it can’t handle it.

So in order to fix this the spell of altered. Right now the spell is erasing memories that are 95% the same as others. For example, let's say in one timeline I walked down a path and in an other I walked down the same path but stopped for a second to read a sign. The spell will erase the memory that you subconsciously deem more important. Let's say the one where I did read the sign.

If we didn’t do this you would have thousands of memories that are identical to each other. But with this you will have one memory but you will subconsciously know this happened thousands of times.” I explain as I finish writing another paper.

“That still doesn’t explain why you are Alphys are writing on so many papers. At this rate you will run out soon.” Says Toriel

“That is where the next part of the spell comes in. Even with so many memories removed it still causes too many side effects, mild compared to before but still. This part will make the memories your subconscious deems unimportant vague or will outright delete it.

From now until you fall asleep tonight you will be able to recall everything from every timeline. But tonight in your sleep the spell will copy the memories it choses into you brain and then the ‘flash drive’ will unplug. 

Alphys and I are writing down all the research we did in the past timelines before the memories become too vague.”

“HMM,” says Papyrus. “SO IN CONCLUSION.”

“The spell will make to remember important memories to past timelines.” I say

“NYEHEHE I KNEW THAT, I JUST WANTED THE PEOPLE WHO WERE CONFUSED TO UNDERSTAND IT BETTER.”

“Writing your memories down will make you remember it more clearly so I suggest before you fall asleep tonight you write down everything you want to remember.”


	12. Human Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans can't use magic

Alphys continues writing and suddenly “*Gasp* how could I forget the biggest thing Frisk and I ever made.”

She pushes everything grabs more paper and writes somthing in big letters.

As she did, Sans’ pupils disappeared and everyone else started in shock.

‘Is this how she did it?’ thought Sans.

It read ‘How humans can use magic.’

 

**************  
The human and monster war

Monsters and humans one lived together peacefully. Back then, with the help of magic, monsters were treated as equals.

However one day the magic circuit was created. A magic circuit is multiple magic circles connected together to create a more complicated spell.

Humans can't use magic. But they can use magic circles. The problem was magic circles can only do simple spells. But with magic circuits, humans could do more complicated and powerful magic.

Although monsters could use magic without circles and circuits. With the invention of magic circuits monsters started to be seen as unneeded. 

Soon monsters started to be discriminated against. Over time monsters started to move closer and closer together until most of them lived in the same general area.  
Then everything changed, the current king Gregory, Asgore's father, declared independence. Monsters were tired of following human laws. But the humans fought back. This war lasted for years. Monsters were slowly pushed back to their last stronghold, Mount Ebott, the capital of monsters. 

In the final battle Asgore's father and mother were killed. Asgore was crowned king in his place. Asgore called for a strategic retreat into the mountain. He planned to regroup and prepare a counter attack.

 

Little did they know that their stronghold would become their prison. The seven most powerful human mages created a powerful sealing magic circuit covering the mountain, trapping the monsters underground.

Years past and the story of monsters because legend. Without monsters magic research stagnated and was slowly replaced with machines. 

Nowadays humans have all but forgotten about magic circuits and they have been replaced by computers.

Still humans do not have Mana in their bodies. So without the help of magic circles it should be impossible for them to use magic

***Frisk Pov***

'How humans can use magic' a ridiculous concept that goes against common sense.

Magic circles draw in Mana from outside sources, not from the user. Humans can't use magic without circles because they can't draw in mana.

If someone was to bring up this concept before the war they would have been laughed at.

So when Alphys wrote that on the paper The two people who were around back then, Toriel and Asgore, saw it, laughed.

"What's so funny?" Asked Mettaton

"I'm sorry." Says Asgore. "But it's impossible. It's a fact, humans can't use magic without magic circles or circuits."

"T-that's n-n-n-not true. Frisk and I have the whole theory down. It is theoretically possible." Says Alphys

"Yes, but theory isn't fact. No matter how convincing it is, it doesn't change the fact that it's impossible." replies Asgore.

"No, it is fact." They hear Sans say. "I've seen Frisk use magic."

"That's impossible." Says Toriel

"Well, you don't have to believe me. It's no skin off my back. But Frisk," Sans says turning to me. "It will come out sooner of later."

"Fine," I say. "Watch closely."

Suddenly my eyes glow red and everything around me slows down just a little bit. Everyone else felt time slow down. They looked at me in shock. 

Alphys starts jumping up and down excitedly. "You actually did it, how. Even in theory, it is so difficult it should be impossible."

"That was time magic." Exclaims Asgore. "How is this possible.”

“Not only is it time magic,” I say. “But I have the pure time element.”

Having multiple elements doesn’t make you stronger. If someone has a pure fire element and they compare it to someone with both fire and earth. The pure fire element will be many times more powerful.

“Impossible, impossible, time magic is the rarest element only space magic can compare. But you have a pure time element.”

"First," I say. "Let's start at the beginning. Asgore did humans ever study Determination before the war?"

"Yes, but not a lot. There wasn't very much funding for it after the invention of the magic circuit. Not only that but it was very difficult to study because, at the time, it was considered unethical to mess with souls.

 

I also doubt they did it after the war because souls only appear if monsters kills the human."

I smile, "Alphys and I started studying determination, more specificity how it can be used in a living human.

Humans have this power, but no one uses it. So we started research, we extracted determination from my own soul, which is very painful might I add, to see if it could be controlled.

We poured some of it on on my hand to see if I could control it, it didn't work. After a few tries Alphys gave up, but i didn't, I created a pouch that made sure I would have skin contact at all times.

I had it on for about a week until I almost forgot about it. Then, without me noticing, the pouch fell off. Then Alphys pointed out that I was wearing a red glove. I looked and realized that when I thought. 'I need to wear a glove' the determination took that shape."

Watch." I say. I wave my hand and red particles form around it forming a red glove. "Although it looks like a glove it has almost no physical mass. It's weaker that a piece of paper.

Because I had grown so use to have having it on me and because it belonged to me in the first place, I had subconsciously connected to it and could control it with my mind." 

As I was saying this, the glove flew off my hand and started changing shape. It turned into a bird, a red string connected it to me, and flapped its wings before landing on my shoulder.

Alphys started clapping. "Wow Frisk, you control it so much better now. Before you could barely create a sphere."

Everyone else just stared in shock.

I smile, "I spent over a month on learning to control accurately it before trying the next step. The next step was, taking the determination from my soul, without outside help, and controlling it. It was surprisingly easy. After controlling the extracted ones for so long it was easy to take more from my soul."

Then Asgore said. "As cool as this is, what does it have to do with you using magic."

"Everything," I say. Suddenly a red magic circle appears around me. A second later it glows and disappears, slowing everything down again.

"This is how it works. By using my determination I can form a magic circle.

When we first tested this idea we tried forming a simple fire ball spell, however nothing happened. We tried a few different spells but again nothing.

We were about to give up however I wanted to try every element. When we got to the time element it worked. We discovered that even humans have elemental affinities, and unlike normal magic circles that doesn't require you to have a specific element. If you form a circle with determination, it has to match your affinity to work." 

I pause for a second and give Sans a quick glance and say. "Without proper control and all I can do is create the most simple spell."

I see Sans sigh but nod and look at me with an expression that says 'you owe me one.'

Alphys, looked a little disappointed and said, "That makes sense, I'm surprised you managed to do even this much."

"What do you mean?" asked Undyne.

Alphys replied "The reason it was a theory was because the amount of control required to draw a circle is amazing. It's hard enough to keep the part you already drew in place, but you have to draw the whole thing.

Without the right control you could fail and in order to get that control you require lots of practice and even then the circle is weak. Well it's easier just to draw it on the ground. 

But Frisk did it, although it's only the weakest circle, is still magic, and she can draw it really fast." As soon as Alphys finished saying that she turns around and started writing down things in the File.

"What magic can you do Frisk?" Asked Toriel.

"I can just slow down time around me or speed myself a bit, that's all."

I suddenly side step to the left and a spear flies by wear my head used to be. “Frisk!” Yelled Undyne. “Don't tell me the reason you can dodge my spears is because you can slow down time.”

I start waving my hands in a panic. “No I would never do that.” 

“I changed my mind Frisk,” she says as dozens of spears appear behind her. “We're staying your training right NOW!!!!!!”

But just as she said that Toriel’s hands appeared and grabbed Undyne by the collar. “Not, in, my, house.” Toriel said with sudden seriousness.

I heave a sigh of relief but then I hear Toriel say in a cheerful voice as if the old one never happened. “But you can do it outside.”

And thus started the days of my training with Undyne. To be clear I'm not afraid of Undyne’s attacks. What I'm afraid of is how persistent she is.


	13. A new Anomaly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A side chapter before Sans first met Frisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting another chapter tomorrow, Like I do when ever there is a flash back chapter
> 
> I also wrote a new summary.

***Sans Pov***

“NOW SANS IF I FIND YOU SLEEPING AT YOU POST AGAIN THERE WILL BE NO DINNER FOR YOU TONIGHT.”

‘Boy won’t that be a shame.’ I think to myself.

“ANYWAY BROTHER, I’M OFF TO GO RECALIBRATE MY PUZZLES.”

“So long,” I say as I start walking towards the ruins. Once I arrive at the door I move to the right and climb inside a bush. “It’s like this was made for me, it’s as comfy as a pillow.” Not only that I can completely cover myself inside. It’s like a secret hideout of my very own

Once I’m comfortable a Gaster Blaster appears in front of me, is opens it mouth and inside is a computer monitor.

I open up and program and press enter. A robotic voice sounds out saying, ‘searching for time anomaly, anomaly found, identity-flower, location-ruins, determination-12’ and few seconds later a basic outline of the underground appears. On the map is a glowing blue dot shows up and I zoom in on it. As I do some red dots appear. The red dots are monsters and aren’t anomaly’s.

“Still hiding in the ruins are you little flower. I can’t believe you honestly think that I can’t get you in there. The only reason I don’t is because I prefer psychological torture.”

That flower believes I can’t reach him in the ruins and whenever he leaves I kill him. When I first did this he started resetting like crazy. He was so frustrated that he went on a killing spree. Yet every time he would reset. I haven’t seen him in 5 years worth of resets and by now he probably isn’t doing so well, he’s run out of things to do, so he is just waiting for something to happen.

Soon I fall asleep but I’m woken up by a beeping sound. “Did he finally leave?”

I open my eyes and look at the screen, the voice sounds once more. ‘New time anomaly detected, identity-human, location-ruins. Determination-100”

“What, a human, not only that but one with the reset ability.” I look at the map and see a second blue dot glowing much brighter than that flower’s.

“Could this be what we are waiting for. The human has more determination than that flower, no, more determination than all the other humans that have fallen before. As a result that flower can no longer reset.”

I put my hand on my chin, “That flower’s not going to take this sitting down. Knowing him he will most likely try either get more determination, or have the human have less.

But considering the amount of determination the human has it would be hard, the more determination something has the harder it is to lower it. Which mean that the only other way is for to absorb the other souls.”

With a wave of my hand a rift in space appears leading to my lab, inside the lab a folder flies out of a cabinet glowing blue. The folder is titled ‘Humans,’ Still glowing blue it opens it up and soon papers float out it’s written in a language I can’t understand, however I have a solution.

My eye starts glowing blue and the words start changing into a recognizable form.

‘New time anomaly detected, identity-skel-’ I press a button on the computer to make it stop.

There are 7 sets of papers. I cause the first one to fly back into the folder before looking at the others. Each one has a name, determination level and danger level. I add up all the determination together and it totals up to 112.

“If that flower absorbs the six humans souls he will have more determination than the human. However he will have to make it past Asgore to do that. He has never been able to get past Asgore by himself, but with the help of the human it should be possible.

“Of course I could stop him but what if I use it to my advantage.”

“BROTHER WHERE ARE YOU” I hear Papyrus yell.

I throw the paper back into my lab and the Gaster Blaster disappears. I teleport out and behind a nearby tree, I can’t have Papyrus find out about my secret hideout.

After a thought I teleport again onto a tree right next to Papyrus, I wrap my legs around a branch and swing around until I hang upside down.

Seeing me Papyrus asks. “SANS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING.”

“Oh you know, hanging around.”

“I TOLD YOU TO...that was a pun wasn’t it.”

“Yep.”

“SANS, WHAT IF A HUMAN CAME AND YOU MISSED IT.”

“I maybe lazy, but I keep my eye socket out for trouble. In fact I have a feeling that that a human might show up soon.”

“REALLY” Papyrus says filled with excitement.

“Yep, in fact you could say I feel it in my bones.”

I see Papyrus open and close his mouth. “ANYWAY BROTHER WE ARE DONE FOR TODAY SO LET’S HOME.”

*********

“And the fluffy bunny was very happy.” I close Papyrus’ favorite story and glance towards him. Tears are pouring from his eyes.

“*sniff* THAT ENDING ALWAYS GETS ME.”

“Well, goodnight Papyrus.” But before I finish my sentence he is already asleep.

“Sheesh, that quickly? I wish I could do it that easily.”

I put the book back on his book shelf and teleport to my lab.

I make the same Gaster Blaster from before appear. The Human is currently in the same house as that old lady. That flower is also there, most likely spying. I put it away again and start pacing back and forth.

‘Let me think, how can I use this to my advantage. If that flower’s plan works he will most likely absorb the other souls. If he does he will essentially become a demi-god. Then he kill the human and get a seventh human soul, even I won’t be able to stop him at that point. I know him so well I can predict his every action given any situation. Not only because he is simple minded, but even after all this time he has never changed his goals’

I sit down on my chair and close my eyes and imagine the scene.

“Howdy It’s me, Flowey, Flowey the flower. I owe you a huge thanks. You really did a number on that old fool. Without you, I never could have gotten past him. But now with your help…. He’s dead, and I’ve got the humans souls.

I’ll save over your own death. So you can watch me tear you to bloody pieces. Over, and over and over.”

I open up my eyes and jump from my chair. “That’s it,” I yell and run over to a cabinet labeled humans souls.

I open it up and pull out a file. I quickly bring it over to my desk and open it up. My eye turn blue and I words start translating.

“I watched as the prince collapsed on the flower bed, or at least what’s left of him. Is this what happens it you absorb a human soul, turn into this demonic creature? He looks nothing like he did before.

No, there isn’t a balance. My research states that seven human souls will create a form based on the user's idea of perfection.

But what came next surprised me even more. The human soul, fused with the prince, is fighting for control. Does this mean that they have intelligence.

100 years later.

The fourth human has been killed. I now have three human souls. Luckily none of them had the reset ability. After years of research I have concluded that the soul retain their intelligence. However after a long enough time they will enter a hibernation like state.

Although untested, my research says that they will awaken if absorbed by a monster. As a result they can fight back unless seven humans souls are absorbed. Seven is the perfect balance and the monster will become powerful enough to overcome their rebellion.”

 

I put down the paper. “This is it as long as the human lasts long enough the souls will rebel.

But then what, what would be the point. That flower won’t to satisfied. Is there another way for him to get seven human souls.”

I start looking through his research notes again. Then I found what I was looking for.

‘Monster souls vs. human souls.’

“I had a thought a while ago and decided to test it, how many more times powerful is a human soul compared to a monster soul. I paid over a hundred people to let me test their soul power and I found that the answer was a lot. For just one human soul we would need get almost all the monsters in the underground. It’s too much, this plan is a failure.”

I put the paper down and close my eyes.

“You idiots. While you guys were having your little pow-wow I took the human souls! And now, not only are those under my power, but all of your friends souls are gonna be mine, too.

Hee hee hee. Listen. If you do defeat me, I’ll give you your ‘Happy ending.’ I’ll bring your friends back. I’ll destroy the barrier. Everyone will finally be satisfied.”

I slowly open my eyes. “This will be the greatest gamble of my life, if the human defeats flowey in his ultimate form then everything will work. I will need to find out about this human's character before that. Still there is too much luck, looks like I will need to help him.”

I copy down the Monster souls vs. human souls research papers. “Now I just need him to find it.”

 

**********

That flower has been following around the human for months. It’s seems that he has grown impatient and finally killed them.

After a few more deaths it seems it’s time for the human to leave. A week after the latest reset, the human and the old lady battled. I watched the whole thing on my Gaster Blaster computer. Although I only saw a blue dot stand in front of a red dot. In the end the human was let through. But looking at the dots they hugged each other before they separated.

Not even ten seconds after they parted my computer started beeping. ‘New time anomaly detected, Identity-parasite, location-ruins, determination-1, then it slowly started growing, by the time the human entered the next room to meet Flowey their determination was at 5. And just as the human pushed open the door it stopped at 10

‘What does it mean by parasite?’


	14. Speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk moves super duper fast and stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised a new chapter today. hooray

***Sans POV***

I can't believe everyone is forgiving her. I would suspect that the spell didn't work right but I know how it works. With a spell like that, it's all or nothing.

I hoped that with my words I might have sowed the seeds of mistrust but then Alphys came along and started writing down their research

However at least I found out how she uses magic. Not that it helps me in any way. 

When she said all she could do was affect time slightly, she gave me a glare. She didn't want me to correct her. But it was also a threat.

I was already pushing her towards the edge by telling everyone she could use magic. If I told everyone she slow down or speed up time by at least two she would probably say some of my secrets. So I kept my mouth shut.

At least I got a good laugh watching Undyne chase her around.

Later that night Papyrus and I were sitting in our beds. "BROTHER I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU." I hear Papyrus say

"What is it?" I reply turning towards him

"IT ALL THOSE TIMELINES THAT YOU LEFT, WAS THAT FIGHT EVIL FRISK."

"Yes."

Papyrus starts walking towards me. 'is he going to scold me?' But surprisingly he starts hugging me.

"BROTHER I-I," he starts crying. "I’M SO SORRY."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I'M SUCH A TERRIBLE BROTHER."

"Why do you say that?"

 

"I WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOU, BUT YOU ALWAYS END UP PROTECTING ME. 

I MADE YOU SO SAD. HOW CAN I BE THE GREAT PAPYRUS IF I'M SO TERRIBLE."

Tears start falling down my eyes. "Papyrus, you're the greatest brother I could ever ask for. Do you know why?"

"WHY?" Asked Papyrus between sobs.

"Because you can forgive. You are willing to look for the good in everyone. You can be friends anyone. That is something I cannot do.

You use emotions to determine your judgement. I use judgement to determine my emotions. Some might consider that a weakness, but it’s your greatest streagth

I can't live without you because you can do the things I can't. You're not the worst, you're the best."

"REALLY."

"Yes, in fact you could say."

"DON'T YOU DARE."

"That."

"I WON'T LET YOU RUIN THIS MOMENT WITH A PUN." He says as I'm literally thrown out of the room. I spin in the air and land on my feet.

I start walking down the hall to my favourite couch but I sense mana flowing nearby out the window. It's very faint, but for someone like me it's as clear as day.

I look and see the mana is flowing to the center of the yard before vanishing. 'Who put a concealment spell in the middle of the yard?'

I turn my eye blue allowing me to see through the illusion, one of the abilities of my blue eye is the ability to see everything. As long as it is the this universe nothing can hide from my sight. I see a giant magic circuit that covers almost the whole back yard and in the middle stands Frisk. 

'What's she doing?'

Suddenly, from her, hundreds of red string made of determination extend from her and stay suspended in the air. Then each string attaches to another halving the number but making each string twice as big.

The string combine again and this time I see that the strings that are combining are actually wrapping around each other. This happens a total of 7 times until there are two large ropes remaining. 

The last two move a lot more slowly and I can see Frisk struggling. Finally the two combine and I see her jump up and down and I can tell she is yelling in excitement. Then she stops and falls to the ground.

"Crap." I say and teleport on. If Frisk dies there will be a reset and I don't know how long it’s been since Frisk saved. 

But once I enter the circuit I hear laughter. "After so many years I finally did it."

I walk up to her and say, "did what?"

"Oh Sans, good morning. Oh wait is like 11 pm isn't it." She says still smiling.

"Uh huh, um, what was that."

"Oh that was just my training."

"Training for what."

"The feeling of strength maybe. Because it's fun, because of habit, I not sure.”

"So you're stronger now."

"Yep."

"By how much."

"Not enough to kill you."

My pupils disappear. "No funny business okay."

"I thought you were in the funny business." Frisk says as she starts laughing again.

"Heh, goodnight demon." I say turning around.

Then I hear from behind me "Goodnight reaper."

***Frisk POV***

 

It's been many years since I've been so happy. I finally did it. I created 256 strings made from determination combined them into 128 strings. Then the 128 combine into 64. So on and so forth until one giant rope made 511 string.

Each layer doubles the difficulty and after decades of training I completed the 8th.

Why does this matter? This way of training was created after years of trial and error. It is the perfect balance of difficulty and improvement.

The more control I have over my determination the more I can use. I might be able to create a magic circuit with determination. My determination is also more solid.

I got up and walk over to the tree in the back yard. I pick up one of the sticks in my left hand and with my right I summon some determination. In my hand a red knife forms. With a swing of my hand the stick is cut cleanly in half.

I smile, if it was the me from before I would have been so happy. I have a knife that I can control with my mind. Now I want nothing more than peace in my life. I let go of it and it disappears.

Leaning against the tree I close my eyes and try to fall asleep but I don't feel tired at all.

"I guess I must be to excited still." I stand up and jump over the fence and start walking lost in thought.

With determination I start forming magic circuits. A magic circuit is created by forming a special large circle with smaller circles connected to it. The large circle is called the circuit and it pierces through the center of the small circles, circuits can be treated like programming code, lines, called wires, will go across the circuit and will connect the smaller circles together. Some more complicated circuits will have the wires connecting to circles in the middle, called modules, that are the equivalent to programming statements like if, then, for, etc..

I start creating a speed up time circle with the neutral element amplification circle. With this I should be able to raise my speed from double to triple. When I finish everything around me slows down. I see a leaf fall from a tree at the speed of a snail.

I think back to the time when I first managed to create a circle. My speed went up by 10% and I was ecstatic. Back then I would never have thought that I would be able to get this powerful. Although it's still not enough to beat Sans. The closest I’ve ever gotten to killing Sans Is when I tricked Sans into walking into a giant circuit that slowed down time by ten for everything but me. But he still managed to teleport away before I got to him. There is no way in 100 years I could make a circuit that complicated out of determination.

I continue walking while testing out different circuits. I determine I current limit is two circles and one module. Not that I’m complaining, I’m still the only human that can use magic, and even if there was, there is no way they could have as much control over determination as I do.

I look up to see where I am and realize I am in front of the cave where the barrier used to be. I smile. “Let’s see how long it takes for me to reach the flower bed I fell on from here.”

I spend a few minutes creating my most powerful spell I can manage and start the timer on my watch, only my body speeds up so my watch will not be affected. I launch myself forward, my speed is increased by five. Although I can speed up this fast it takes to long to make it in a battle situation, but speeding up times three should be possible.

I run through new home all the way to the core. I skip the elevator a take the stairs. Once I reach the lab I run to the river. I start running on the water. Humans need to run 30 meters per second to run on water and I normally run 12 but with the time sped up I can run 60 which is double the required amount. I almost trip a few times but pretty good considering it’s my first try.

I can run at 12 meters per second, not through physical strength but through learning how to use my muscles efficiently. The human limit is 40 miles per hour or almost 18 meters per second. I did this to move faster than Sans, however not long after he learned how to do it by copying me. Still he can’t speed up time so I’m still faster than him.

I reach Snowdin and jump off the river. I run right past the lesser dog. Many monsters still live underground. Some out of fear, others just because the surface is uninteresting to them. 

I run through all the solved puzzles and reach the ruins. Pushing open the door I run right through Home and pass a few froggits that decided to live there.

Reaching the flower bed where I first fell into the underground I look at my watch, 3 minutes. 

Satisfied I lay down on the flowers and look at the stars.

Suddenly I hear, “Greetings.”


	15. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has a reunion with a long lost friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might only be able to post one chapter next week. It all depends

***Frisk POV***  
“Greetings Frisk.” I hear, I look towards the voice. I see a semi transparent figure in a green shirt. The only thing solid was a heart shaped locket around her neck.

“Charlotte!” I yell running over, as I get closer she become more solid and we embrace. “I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry.” I say with tears in my eyes.

“Aw, did little cry baby Frisky bitz miss me?”

I frown, “I'm trying to have an emotional sisterly reunion and you just ruined it.”

“Well,” Charlotte says smiling. “I thought you might of missed your old nickname.”

I met Charlotte back when I left the ruins for the first time. She inhabited the locket that Toriel gave me. Even when I reset to the beginning the locket would appear on my neck.

I was the only one that could see her, unless she turned solid. She could only say solid for a few seconds and she didn’t like showing herself around others. We sort of had an unspoken rule not to talk about our past.

She was my best friend and constant companion. Without her I never would have broken the barrier the first time

I wipe my tears from my eyes and sigh but then say, “Where were you? I looked all over for you.”

“I was…” she hesitated. “I just wanted to be sure, sure that you changed.”

A few resets before Sans started hunting me she left. She didn't like me killing. I was truly insane at that point and didn't care anymore. So she left and I hadn't seen her since.

After the barrier broke again I looked all over but couldn't find her.

I let go of her and sit on the flower bed. “What have you been doing all this time?”

“Lots of things, I explored the whole underground, watched every form of media I could find, among other things.”

“I'm sorry,” I say.

“Stop apologizing.”

“Why, I killed so many people.”

“You changed and that's all that matters.”

“So you forgive me?”

“Almost, there's one more thing I want you to do first.”

“What's that?” I ask.

“Use the memory spell on everyone.”

“You know about the spell?” I ask

“I dropped by the lab every once and a while to see how you were doing.”

“Well there’s no need to worry, I actually already used it on everyone.”

Charlotte raised her eyebrows. “Really?”

I nod.

“How did they take it?”

I took a few minutes to tell her their reactions.

Charlotte smiles then says. “Do you forgive me for leaving.”

“Of course.” I say

“All right, so, um, I'm going to need your help with something.”

“What?”

“I need to leech off your determination again, if I don't I will disappear.”

“No problem, compared to back then I have many times more determination.”

She grabs the locket and pulls it over her head and hands it to me.

As I take it I feel a large amount of determination leave my body and Enter the locket. About 10%.

“Woah,” says Charlotte. “That’s a lot of determination.”

“I didn't spend the last few hundred years slacking off. Oh and one more thing. I will keep that promise.”

“You don't mean?”

“Yea, I will get you your own body.”

“How?”

“I don't know, but I've done the impossible before. I can do it again.”

Charlotte smiles, “for some reason I can believe that.”

So we start walking back. I start telling her everything that happened since the barrier had been broken. She was surprised when I told her Sans and Papyrus are my brothers now. 

I ask her. “How did you say alive without my determination.”

“I still had your determination. The small amount you gave me kept me alive, however is was slowly going away. Honestly, I would have died for good if you didn’t show up soon. Over the years I tried many different way to give myself more determination. But it didn’t work, I think it’s because I’m running off your determination so only yours will work.”

“So does that mean I don’t alway need to wear the locket?” I ask

“I think so, it worked before. However I will need to ‘recharge,’ so to speak every now and then. I noticed that turning solid drains it like crazy. But who knows, with the amount of determination you gave me I could last a lot longer.”

Eventually we arrive home, I parcore my way through my bedroom window and Charlotte floats in behind me. I climb into bed. “Good night Charlotte.” I say

“Good night Frisk.” She says.

Charlotte closes her eyes, she doesn’t need sleep. However, she would rather sleep than wait for me to wake up.

*********

“OH NO, FRISK HAD A SLEEPOVER WITHOUT ME” Hearing Papyrus yelling I wake up. “WELL NO MATTER, I WILL GO AND TELL TORIEL WE HAVE A VISITOR. WE NEED TO SET OUT AN EXTRA PLATE.” 

“Wait,” I yell. “What do you mean.”

“I’M TALKING ABOUT YOUR GHOST FRIEND. OH DEAR I FORGOT TO INTRODUCE MYSELF.” He turns to Charlotte. “HELLO, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WHAT IS YOUR NAME.”

“You can see me?” Asks Charlotte.

“OF COURSE, I’M VERY OBSERVANT.”

We are both shocked. I run up to Charlotte. “This is great Charlotte, you're not even in your solid form yet people can see you. We’re one step closer to getting you your own body.”

“I SEE,” says Papyrus, “YOUR NAME IS CHARLOTTE, WELL THEN I WILL GO TELL TORIEL.” Before we can say anything else he has already left.

“This is bad, this is bad, this is bad.” Charlotte starts saying. She gets into the fetal position and stars somersaulting in the air. This only happens if she is scared or laughing.

“What’s wrong, shouldn’t you be happy.”

Suddenly Mom walks in. “Frisk you should tell me before you invite someone ov-” She stops as she sees Charlotte. 

“I’m dreaming, this is a dream. You can’t be real.” Mom says backing up

“What’s going on Charlotte?” I ask.

Charlotte sighs. “I guess there is no point of hiding it any longer. My name is Charlotte but I used to go by my nickname, Chara.”

Suddenly everything starts falling into place. The reason why she knew so much about the underground. Why she was always silent around Toriel, Asgore and Asriel. “You’re the first Human that fell into the underground.”

She only nods in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how many people thought Charlotte was a OC. Raise you hands..... Wow that's more than I thought


	16. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara eats food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the italicized portion in the beginning is a flash back
> 
> This Might be the only chapter this week

***Frisk POV***

“Frisk did you have a nightmare again?”

I see Asgore in front of me reading a book. I nod in reply.

“Come, sit on my lap and tell me about it.”

I sit on his lab and burst into tears. “I died,” I say.

Asgore hugs me tighter, “there’s no need to worry. It was only a dream, I promise I’ll protect you.”

It wasn’t a nightmare, I died for real. I was assassinated walking home from school tomorrow. But I can’t just tell him that. The worst part is that this has happened 20 times. No matter what I do, I always die. I leave school early, I leave it late, I don’t go to school, I get a ride home. No matter what I am killed.

I terrifies me that I’ve grown numb to it. I’ve come to a decision, “I’m sorry Dad, I hope someday you will forgive me.”

“Forgive you for wh-”

With a flash of light I’m lying on a bed a flowers, I move to the next room. “Howdy I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower.”

Time to start over I guess.

By the ruins exit a skeleton lays in a bush with a gaster blaster in front of him. “Again?” He yells in frustration

********************

It took a few minutes to explain everything to Mom. But eventually we convinced her that she wasn’t dreaming and Charlotte wasn’t a hallucination. We told her everything, about how she helped when I first fell, how she left me when I starting killing. It was a lot for her to take in but soon she accepted it. There was much hugging and crying. It’s seems Chara can stay solid much longer now.

Flowey had to try really hard not to cry. He still won’t tell Mom who he is, the memory spell only allowed people to remember my resets. We convinced Mom to go finish breakfast so Flowey could talk to Charlotte. This is the first time they had really met in their current forms. I watched as they talked about everything they had been doing. 

Flowey says he can’t feel, but the human soul is made from determination. He has determination I sure with enough time that determination will form a soul for him. I think it already has, he just tries to hide it. He is so afraid to feel that he pushes all emotions away. I knew him very well before the barrier was broken and after, I think that absorbing all the monster and human soul may have sped up the process. Who knows, maybe a long lost sister is the last step needed.

After a few minutes I walk downstairs holding Flowey, floating next to me is Charlotte, I mean Chara, that will take some getting use to. Toriel had prepared some french toast for breakfast. 

With the extended time Chara can finally do something she has wanted to do for years, eat. Sure she could eat before, but that was before she left me andshe would have to do it really fast or else she would turn into a ghost again. She was in tears as she ate the french toast. I don’t think I’ll ever understand how she feels, living hundreds of years not being able to eat a full meal.

A few minutes after we start Papyrus drags Sans into the room. Seeing Chara Sans raises his eyebrows but doesn’t say anything. I wonder if they met before. Not that I think about it, Sans told me once that his eye can see all invisible things. He probably saw her day one.

Papyrus was super excited to have another sister. The house will be much more lively now.

After we left the underground Asgore and Toriel made an agreement to let me visit him every Sunday. He always picks me up a 10:00. This is going to be interesting, to say the least. Of course Sans and Papyrus stay behind. Flowey does as well.

Soon the doorbell rang, Chara and I froze. “How are we going to tell him?” I ask

“I’ll stay in the kitchen and you tell him, slowly.”

I enter the living room and open the Door. “Are you ready Frisk?” Asgore says. “I’ve got a lot of things planned for today. I heard there is this new movie out called snow white.”

“Um,” I say. “I’ve got a...surprise… yeah, a surprise, for you. Come on it.”

“Okay,” He says, seeming confused.

He sits down on our couch and I sit on the chair in front of him. I start fiddling with my hair nervously. “Is something the matter?” He asks.

“Well… you know how, monsters turn to dust right.” Wow, great way to start Frisk.

“Um, what does that have to do with anything… did someone die?”

“No, actually, someone came back to life.”

His eyes widen. “Who?”

“Well, um… Chara.” I say

It seems that she was listening on the other side of the door because Chara flew in a moment later. Asgore looks at her in a daze, he stands up and shackley walks forward.

“Hi Dad, I back, heh.” She says nervously touching her index fingers together.

Asgore suddenly runs and embraces her. Tears start falling from his eyes, “If this is a dream I don’t want to wake up.”

I see Chara start crying as well. After a few minutes Chara starts fading and turns non-solid again. I check my watch, it’s been about a half hour since she started turning solid.

Asgore starts panicking. But Chara just says. “Don’t worry, I’m a ghost, I can’t stay solid for a long time.” Asgore stops and sits back down on the couch.

“Is this a dream?”

“No, I’m here. I-” Chara starts sobbing.

“Shesh, Chara. You call me a cry baby.”

We spend a few minutes explaining everything to Asgore. Toriel was really reluctant to let us go. But according to the agreement Asgore had us for the day.

 

*******

Asgore actually doesn’t live too far away from use, just a few minute walk. On the way we tell Asgore everything.

Asgore’s house is small. It has three bedrooms, although we only use two. However the back yard is huge. The whole back yard is a garden of golden flowers with different colored flowers bordering the edge. I asked him why he has so many golden flowers and he told me that ‘these golden flowers are resilient, I can step on them and they will just pop up again.’ He believes that they mutated in the underground because, unless you destroy them by the roots that will never die.

After peanut butter sandwiches and a discovery and Chara needs an hour to ‘recharge,’ her ability to turn solid. We watch snow white and the seven dwarfs. I’d only heard of it before, I never really watched movies before falling into the underground and Snow white never ended up in the trash.

Asgore sits across from me. We are sitting cross legged in the garden. Chara took the locket and is flying around somewhere. I’m really jealous about that. I wish I can fly

“Dad, why did you want to talk to me?”

“I promised to help you through your trials. We’ve both made mistakes and I want to help you. Both of us have killed before and I want to help you though this.”

“I really don’t think I need help.”

“Good, denial is the first step.” He says

“Wait, are you going to talk about the 5 stages of grief. Because if you are, I already know about it.”

“I see you're getting angry. That’s good, that is the second step.”

“Can’t we do something else.” I say, “I know some other movies you haven't seen. If anything you should be talking to Sans”

“Good job, Bargaining is the next step.”

“Look, I really don’t want to go down memory lane. It’s a downward spiral of negative emotions.”

“Great, depression.”

“Ugg fine,” I say. “Let's just get this over with.”

“We’re finished, acceptance is the final step. That was fast, it took an hour for me to do it.”

My eye twitched. “You can’t go through the five stages of grief in a hour. Not only that but this had nothing to do with me killing people. That was the five stages of grief for the five stages of grief.”

Asgore smiled, “Maybe, but who knows it might have worked a little.”

I sigh, “All right, now what do we do.”

Suddenly The temperature in the room seems to drop a few degrees.


	17. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash back before Frisk

***Sans POV***

I jump off the river person's boat and walk towards my house. It was a long day at the lab and I’m glad to be home.

I push the door open and yell. “I’m home Papyrus.”

I hear no answer. “Papyrus?”

I walk into the kitchen and freeze. On the floor is a pile of dust.

“P-P-Papyrus, no, it can’t be you.”

“Howdy.” I hear from behind. A flower is growing out of the sink.

“Who are you?” I ask pointing at the flower.

“I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower. I thought your brother would have put up more of a fight.”

“You did this!?!” I yell.

“There’s that amazing expression again. It never gets old.” 

I summon all the magic in my being and a small bone appears and slowly flies at the flower.

A vine grows out and knocks it to the side. “Weak as always.” Suddenly from behind a vine stabs through my chest. I feel myself turning into dust.

‘No, I can’t die here. Why am I so weak? If only I had power. If only I was strong. I would have protected him.’

“You say you want power?” I hear a disembodied voice.

‘Yes.’

“What if I told you I could give you that power, the power to be the strongest monster, stronger than even Asgore.”

‘Give it to me. Even If I have to sell my soul.’

“Don’t worry, I don’t want your soul. What I want is a promise, a promise that you will only use this power to protect.”  
‘I promise.’

“Good, now, take my hand.” Suddenly a semi-transparent skeleton hand appears. In the center of the palm is is a hole. I reach out and grab it. “Then it is approved. I will see you soon.” immediately after I turn to dust.

I look around and see a black void. I front of me are two floating hands each with a hole in it.

“Who are you?” I ask.

“My name is W. D. Gaster. My past is unimportant. Right now it’s time to teach you everything you need to know to be strong.”

“Where are we?”

“We are in the void between timelines. This is where you will be until the next reset.”

“Reset?”

“That flower has the reset ability, through death he can travel back in time. He has used that to kill people for hundreds of years. But this is the first time you died. In this void I can speed up time so we can take as long as we need. Now it’s time to teach you, are you ready?”

“Yes,” I say.

“Good lesson number one. Dodge.” Suddenly from the side I laser hits me. I feel myself turn to dust, I scream, it hurts. But soon I reappear good a new.

“Again,” he says and I die.

“Can’t you slow it down?” I ask.

He just says, “again.”

This continued over and over. I was unable to tell how long it was. The lasers were unpredictable and came from all angles.

After what seems like an eternity something weird happens. I knew where the laser was coming from before it was even fired. I try to dodge out of the way but am still killed.

The lasers stop and Gaster says. “Good.”

“What was that? How did I know where the laser was coming from?”

“It’s called a sense of danger. Like it sounds once you develop it you can sense where danger is. Normally you would develop it after many life and death battles. However because you can die without consequence here it is easier to develop it.

Now… dodge”

The more I was killed the easier I could sense danger. The easier I sensed danger the closer I got to dodging. After an unknown amount of time I dodged one attack.

“Good, now I will step it up a notch.” I feel danger coming from two sides but it’s too fast and I die. Time loses meaning but eventually I manage to avoid getting hit even if Gaster fires hundreds of blasts.

“Good, very good. You can dodge.”

“Can you teach me to attack now?” I ask.

“No, it’s time to teach you how to teleport.”

“Teleport? Isn’t that something only people with a pure space element can have.”

“Yes, and I just so happens you fit that criteria.”

I’m shocked, there are certain spell that only people with a pure element can use. Space magic can teleport, time magic can freeze time. I never checked my elemental affinity before.

Suddenly the void starts shaking. “It’s seems our time is up. When you awake you will be five days in the past. I hope you can protect your brother”

I feel myself being sucked away. “Wait, what about teaching me to teleport!”

“I will teach you in the next reset. Until then, good luck”

 

I wake up from bed, I look around and realize I’m in my house in snowdin. I run to Papyrus’ room and see him sleeping. I hug him and start crying.

He wakes up. “BROTHER, DID YOU HAVE A NIGHTMARE. WORRY NOT, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL COMFORT YOU.”


	18. You Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight, Fight, Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Note, on Chapter 11 I said the work was half way over, That has changed, I don't know when this will be complete, I keep getting new ideas. I deleted that note so if your a new reader this note is pointless.
> 
> I've been wanting to write a fight for a while and I hope this came out well.
> 
> Anyway if you have any tips or noticed an error, post a comment, I read them all.

The air around Asgore seemed to drop several degrees.

“Frisk, you've been lying to us, haven't you?”

“What do you mean?” I ask, for some reason I feel my fighting spirit leap.

“You think I didn't notice? I can smell lies.”

I try to think back, I don't think I lied to him recently.

“When did I lie to you?”

“You said you can only speed up and slow down time ‘a bit.’ That was a lie, and I can tell that you won't just tell me. So if you won't tell me...”

Suddenly he vanishes, by reflex I roll to the side and stand up. I see a flash of red thrust right where I was a second earlier leaving a large hole where there used to be flowers.

“I'll have to find out myself.” He yells.

“At least give me a warning,” I yell back.

“If you were hit by that I would be ashamed to say you killed me before.”

I back up and look at him carefully. Asgore is holding a long red spear taller than him. At the end of instead of a point is a pillow wrapped by a rope. 

Then I beam of light flies towards me, it's Chara.

“You're having a spar with Dad?” She asks

“I guess so" I reply excitedly.

“You better watch out, he's really strong.”

“I know.”

“No you don't, remember what Undyne said, she couldn't even touch him. Dad isn't just strong, he's fast. In your fights before he didn't want to fight you so he was weak. He also didn't dodge at all. 

But this is a spar. Monster spars are different from fights. Remember, intent equals attack power, he doesn't want to hurt you, but he wants to fight you, everything but his attack power is at max capacity.”

I'm shocked. “Is he stronger than Sans?”

“Without the Gaster Blasters yes.”

I start smiling. “Great, it's been awhile since I've fought. Let's see if he can force me to go all out.”

“Good luck,” says Chara. “Remember, just because he doesn't want to hurt you didn't mean he won't. You still will get scratches and bruises.”

I turn towards Asgore. “You want to force me to show my true power.” I say pointing at him. “Ha, you don't have that ability.”

I see literal fire burning in his eyes. Blue fire in one orange in the other. “We'll see about that.” He yells.

He turns into nothing but a blur and charges forward. “Crap" I say, my eyes flash red as I speed increases 1.5 times. 

Everything slows down around me. I dodge and his spear moves to my left. Suddenly he spins around whacking my right side. I fly a whole ten feet.

With a spin I land on my feet but after another blow to the chest I fall backwards. Before I know it a pillow blocks my vision. I hear a dignified voice. “You lose.”

The spear is pulled back and I see a smiling Asgore. “It seems you're weaker than I thought.”

I laugh. “I admit I underestimated you. But if you want to defeat me. Well, you’re going to have to try harder than that.”

This time I take the initiative and jump forward. The greatest strength of the spear, length, is also it's greatest weakness. Close in and you win.

Now Asgore is on the defensive and starts moving backwards. That is when he starts using his magic. His eyes glow blue and his spear copies the color. When it does his swinging speed increases by at least ten.

I try my best to stop but I'm moving forward to fast and I get hit. This time I skid backwards a few feet.

I'm once again on the defensive as I try my best to pay attention to his eyes. It's very hard to dodge and look at his eyes at the same time.

With a bang I'm knocked down again. But I jump up with a smile and attack again.

I realize I can beat him like this. I skid to a halt and my smile turns into a smirk. “Alright Dad, no more playing around, Time to step it up a notch.” My red eyes start flowing brighter and I start doing something called dual casting. I control my determination to create two magic circles at once.

The first one is what I've been doing so far speeding myself up by 1.5. The second will constantly change

His spear shoots towards me when it suddenly entered a bubble of time that I created. In it, time slows down and the spear acted like it was going through quicksand. I take this time to run forward.

His eyebrows rise but he quickly recovers. He pulls back his spear, I cancel the time bubble and create a circle that speeds up my perception of time. Everything including myself seems to slow. Now my body is moving 1.5 times as fast while my mind is twice of that.

I see his eyes flash like I knew it would. With my sped up perception I easily memorize the order of colors. I dodge the colored spears as I continuously moved forward. 

I'm closer now and he stabs at me again. This time around I use my magic to speed up the spear causing it to imbed itself into that ground in front of me.

I jump and land on the spear. I start running up it and as I do I cancel all my magic and create a new magic circle speeding myself up by two. With a jump kick straight in his face I send Asgore falling backwards.

With a thud Asgore hits the ground. I stand looking at him and he looks at me. We both burst into laughter.

I hear Chara start clapping.

“That was so fun,” I say. “We should do this every week.”

Asgore sits up. “It's been so long since I've fought like that. “

If this would have been a real fight, things would go very differently. For one thing,even if monsters want to kill you, most are still reluctant to do so. Because of this they’re not at their full power. I also didn't go all out. That didn't mean I could kill him on my first try. He wasn’t using his full power. Not once did he summon fire. In a real fight it would take a few resets. 

Honesty I think he let me win. But that's fine, it was fun.

I start feeling dizzy, I used a large amount of determination I'm completely out. I fall on my back into a bed of flowers. “Frisk!” I hear Chara and Asgore yell.

“Tired.” I say and I fall asleep.


	19. The parasite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash back to the meeting between Sans, Charolette(Chara) and Frisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating back and forth weather to post this side story. It introduces a plot element that I'm still debating if it will appear later on.
> 
> I'm also debating if I should have more story's of Frisk first time through the underground. So please post in the comments if you want to see more of their first adventure.
> 
> anyway, it's time to see a little bit more of wimpy Frisk.
> 
> If you see any mistakes on this chapter or the previous ones comment below, I do read them. You can also comment about anything else, like what you have for breakfast.

***Sans POV***

‘New time anomaly detected, Identity-parasite, location-ruins, determination-10’

‘What does that mean by parasite?’ I think to myself. Just as I do I see the human walk out of the ruins. She looks around and shivers before her expression changes to a mixture of shock and fear. I see her say in sign language. “Who are you?”

‘Is she talking to the parasite?’ I turn my eye slightly blue and a ghostly figure wearing a green shirt appears floating next to the human. “Greeting,” says the figure. “My name is Charlotte.”

“Are you a ghost?” asks the human.

“Yep, I should thank you. See that locket around your neck.”

The human nods. 

“Well, I think when I died, part of my soul got attached to that locket. When you touched it you brought me back from the dead. As of right now only you can see me”

“Cool...I think. So do you want to come with me?”

“That depends, where are we going.”

“On an adventure.”

“Adventure? Interesting, but are you sure you can handle it. When you first saw me you looked at me in fear. Don’t tell me you're a wimp.”

“I’m not a wimp.” The human says in sign language.

“Oh,” the ghost says smiling. “Hello, not a wimp, I’m Charlotte.”

“My names not, not a wimp.”

“Oh I apologize, hello not not a wimp.”

The human starts crying. “My name is Frisk.” 

The ghost looks shocked. “I’m sorry, please don’t cry. I was never good and helping people who are crying.” The ghost flies over and, to my surprise, turns solid before giving the human a hug. However it only lasts a few seconds before she's a ghost again.

‘The human looks nice enough, and her LV is 1. Even though she is a wimp, that ghost might be the help she needs. Maybe this plan will work.’

Soon the human stops crying and stands up. “Let’s go,” she signs.

“Yay, off to adventure.” The ghost says.

The human pauses for a second and then signs. “I want you to be my sister.” 

“Huh,” The ghost and I say simultaneously.

“I always wanted a sister.”

The ghost starts laughing, she enters the fetal position and starts somersaulting in mid air. “Sure, sure, I’ll be your sister.”

The human smiles. “Let’s go.”

They start moving forward.

‘I have an idea. I’ll give them a little scare.’

As they move forward the human steps over a large branch, after they walk a little past it I wave my hand and break it in half.

I see them both jump and turn around only to see the broken branch. “Maybe it was the wind.” the human says.

“There’s no wind in the underground.” The ghost replies

The human shivers again, this time in fear. “Don’t worry,” Says the ghost. “I’ve got a joke to lift your spirits. Ba dum Ching.” she says laughing. “Knock knock.”

“Who’s.. There.”

“Broken pencil.”

“Broken pencil who.”

“Never Mind, it’s pointless.”

The human starts laughing while I hold mine back the best I can. I think I could get along with this ghost.

They continue forward. This time I teleport, take a few steps as loud as I can before teleporting away.

They turn around in fear again. The ghost says. “Uhh, what’s pink and dangerous?”

“What?”

“Shark infested strawberry icecream.”

The human just looks at the ghost in confusion. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“I’m drawing at straws here, so my jokes really suck.”

There was a few seconds of silence as if the human was trying to see if that was a pun, before she starts laughing again.

The move forward again before reaching the bridge. This time I teleport and slowly move towards them. They're too scared to turn around. When I’m right behind them they start shaking from head to toe.

“Human,” I say. “Don't you know how to greet a new pal. Turn around and shake my hand.”

She slowly turns around with she head down acting like it’s the end of the world. She reaches out her hand and I grab it. ‘Phhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh’

The human looks up in shock, eyes widening ‘that’s how you make a good first impression.’ “The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. Always funny.”

Suddenly the human backs up almost falling into the pit on the sides on the gate. I reach out to grab her, but her face soon turns to fear and backs up faster and falls in. Good things it’s only a few feet deep.

Look over the edge The human starts screaming. ’Did she break something?’

But to my surprise her screams turn to crying and I hear to say, not in sign language. “Don’t seal my soul, don’t seal my soul. I’m not a demon.” Then her eyes widened and she look even more scared. She lifts her hands and starts signing rapidly. “I didn’t mean to talk, don’t kill me, I didn’t mean to.”

I’m shaken, what in the world is happening. I just met her, the ghost is just as confused.

“Kid, I’m not going to hurt you.” I say jumping down but the human starts hyperventilating, scooting backwards until she hits the wall and signing “I didn’t mean to” over and over. “Kid stop, if you keep hyperventilating you're going to pass out.”

But she just starts breathing faster and soon falling into unconsciousness. I don’t know what to do. Am I that terrifying? Why did she say she’s not a demon?

The ghost flies up to her and starts yelling. “What’s wrong, are you okay.” But the human is completely out.

I ignore the ghost, but just because I don’t want to let her know I can see her. But also because she doesn’t know anymore than me.

I hesitate before picking the human up. “I’ll take you home to rest kid… or maybe the inn. You seem scared of skeletons.”

I jump out of the hole. I see Papyrus walking towards me. “SANS, WHAT ARE YOU… IS THAT A HUMAN.”

“Uhh, yes,” I say.

“OH NO. MY LAZY BROTHER IS A BETTER AT CATCHING HUMANS THAN ME. NOW I WILL NEVER JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD.

WELL NO MATTER, NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT. I MUST CALL UNDYNE AND TELL HER THE NEWS.” Papyrus pulls out his phone.

“Stop!” I yell

“WHAT IS IT BROTHER?”

“I think the human is sick.”

“WHAT, OH DEAR I CAN’T TAKE A SICK HUMAN TO UNDYNE. I KNOW JUST WHAT TO DO. I’LL COOK THE HUMAN MY WORLD FAMOUS SPAGHETTI. THAT WILL FIX THEM UP QUICK.”

That is the last thing she needs. “I think she just needs rest, I’ll take her to the inn. I meet you at home bro.” I teleport away and am soon in front of the snowed inn. ‘Why am I so worried about her? If she dies she will just reset.”

The ghost appears next to me. “Wh- teleportation, how can there be someone with a pure space element?”

I walk in the inn. I go to the counter, “Sans, who do you got there.”

The inn lady is really kind, I doubt she will call Undyne. “It’s a human,” I say. “Apparently she is absolutely terrified to skeletons because when she saw me she fainted.”

“A human? Why do you care do much about a human?”

I sigh, “I just want to know why she’s so scared. I mean, am I really that terrifying.”

“Hmm, alright. I’ll take care of them for the night to see what’s wrong. But if she hasn’t left snowdin in a week I’m calling Undyne. I have nothing against her, I just want to break the barrier”

“Thank you, call me back when she wakes up” I say and I walk upstairs and tuck the human into bed.

I walk out of the inn, but not before paying for the kids stay, then I go home and lay on the couch. ‘How can she get to Asgore if she is so scared of me? Did that flower tell her something? For his plan to work he needs everyone to be friends with her. ’

I remember the promise I made to the lady in the ruins. ‘I guess I’ll have to protect them, of course the first thing is to figure out why she is so scared to me.’


	20. Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20 milestone, *fireworks and explosions.*
> 
> I'm busy tomorrow so I'm posting today.
> 
> We get a little background on Frisk's past, and see a little of her childish side.
> 
> Everyone has a childish side. I'm 19 and I do.*blows raspberry.*
> 
> Also over a thousand hits and 52 kudos, this is awesome. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment about mistakes or anything else, like what you had for breakfast.

***Frisk POV***

I wake up in my bed. It is almost an exact replica to Chara and Asriel’s room in New home

“Greetings.” I hear a voice say. I look to the other side of the room and see Chara sitting on the other bed.

“How long was I out?” I ask sitting up.

“About 4 hours. You're just in time for dinner.”

I sigh, 4 hours. “Kind of brings back memories doesn't it.”

“Yeah, I lost count of how many you lost consciousness after a fight. It seemed that it was only your determination that kept you going through the battles and once get finished you passed out.”

“I didn't do it that much.”

“Do you want me to list it off? When you first met Sans. After losing to Papyrus. After-”

“Enough!” I yell.

“Anyway, Dad ordered some pizza. It should be here soon. He was going to cook something because this is technically the third meal I've had in a thousand years. But he isn't the best cook so I suggested pizza.”

“At least he's better than Papyrus. A month ago Papyrus managed to make cookies evaporate,” I say.

“Really, how.”

“I have no clue, but Sans said it was that best cookies Papyrus ever made.”

I stand up and wince in pain. I’m covered in scratches and bruises. I start glowing red and I’m completely healed. “Let's go.”

“Alright.” Chara transforms into a beam of light and lands on top of me. Her folded arms are around my forehead and her chin on my head. The rest of her body is horizontal behind me. “Onward royal steed, the princess demands pizza.” She says pointing forward.

“You do realize people can see you now.” I say as I move forward. While she is in her ghost form she is weightless so I can walk without obstruction. She did this all the time in the underground, she would sit on my head in different ways

“Silly Frisky, horses can't talk.”

I hear a “ding dong” 

“Faster, my mighty mare. The pizza awaits.”

“Fast you say, alright I'll go fast.” My eyes flash red and, in the blink of an eye, I'm at the front door.

I hear a laugh. “That was awesome.”

I open the door and I see a man holding several boxes of pizza. He looks at Chara and yells “G-ghost.”

He drops the pizza my eyes flash red again and I catch it.

“That's not very nice,” I say. “Our poor pizza was nearly decimated by you.”

My pizza guy just looks even more shocked and starts backing away. “How did you move that fast?”

Chara flies off me and appears floating next to the man, “What would have you done if the pizza was destroyed, huh. We would have had nothing to eat.”

“AHH, I'm sorry. Please don't kill me.”

Suddenly I hear a voice from behind. “What's all the ruckus about.” It's Asgore.

The man screams even louder, “A demon!” He runs as fast as he can, jumps into his car and drives off.

We stand in silence.

“Free pizza?” I hear Asgore say.

“Hooray.” Chara and I yell.

And free pizza we had. And the knowledge that it was free increased the tastiness ten fold.

Chara, now solid once more, starts crying. “It's so good.”

“Um Chara?” I ask, “where does the food go? I mean you're still a ghost.”

She stops and puts her hand to her chin. “I don't know. Do you know, Dad?”

“Well,” says Asgore. “Monsters can transform physical food into magical power. So maybe it's that same.”

“That makes sense.” Said Chara. “I'm made from determination, but I can form a solid body. It makes sense I can do things reverse.”

We soon finish our meal and we start watching another movie. I come to a sudden realization, I run to the garden, it’s already dark out, and I see it in shreds. Craters and piles of dirt are everywhere. Seeing me suddenly run off, Asgore and Chara follow behind me.

“I’m so sorry, I destroyed your garden.”

“Worry not, I knew this would happen.” Asgore says.

“But your flowers, everything is destroyed.”

He smiles, “Watch this.” He walks to the center of the garden and puts his hand on the ground. Suddenly I feel a large amount of mana leave his body and the whole garden starts glowing. Piles of dirt float in the air and fly into holes, the whole garden flattens. Asgore stands up and walks towards me. The glow stops and is replaced with thousands of balls of light floating from the ground before disappearing. Soon flowers start popping out of the ground.

I gasp, eyes sparkling. “This is just like stories my mom used to read me. It’s a fairy garden.”

“A fairy garden?” asks Asgore.

“Yes a magical garden that appears only at night. When it does fairies in the form of little balls of light fly around.”

“Sorry, those aren’t fairies.”

“I know,” I say. In a blink of an eye I'm stated in the middle of the garden.

“When I was young, or I guess I was still the same age, but before the resets. I always wished I could find a fairy garden. It was a dream of mine to walk through a forest and find one.” I reach for a ball of light and cup my hands around it. But it flies through my hands

“When I did I would fall asleep in it surrounded by the glow.” I lay on the ground and with a *poof* many balls of light fly out.

“A place without care, and place without worry. Where no one could hurt me, or call me I’m something I’m not.”

I reach my hand upward and look at the moon. “I guess I hoped I would find my Mom there, I always thought that she was a fairy. I believed if I looked hard enough I would find her.

That was half the reason I climbed Mt. Ebott. Where else would a fairy garden be then a place where no one has ever returned from.” 

Some tears form in my eyes. “I spent years searching all over the underground for a fairy garden, but I couldn’t find anything. Call me naive, but I deep down, I still believe my mother is still alive and if I find a fairy garden I would find her. But it doesn’t exist and my mother died years ago.”

I look over to Asgore and Chara. “I’m happy now, I have a new Mom and Dad who I know are nice.”

I stand up and wipe the dirt off my clothes. In a flash I’m back by Asgore and Chara. “Wow, I got a little emotional. I hate going down memory lane it usually ends up bad.”

***Asgore POV***

I watch as Frisk stands up and moves towards me. Her story shocks me, she never talked about her past before.

I give her a hug, I feel she needs comfort thinking about her past. “I’m so sorry.” I say

“How could you have known. No one knows, I never told anyone this. If it wasn’t for the fact I was so happy seeing what looks like a fairy garden, I would have kept it to myself forever. I got lost in my memories and just talked. But I’m fine, it was years ago.”

I hesitate for a second but then ask “Frisk, what about your father, is he alive?”

Suddenly Frisks seems to change, it feels like she is a different person. “I'm going to go call Alphys. See you later.” She says as she runs off.


	21. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally time for Frisk’s facade to crumble.
> 
> Some people won't like this chapter. but please read until the note at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment about anything you want, and make sure to point out my mistakes.

***Frisk POV***

I run to my room and close the door. With my back against the wall I slide down until I’m sitting on the ground. I pull my legs close to me until I’m in the fetal position.

I start shaking from head to toe and hyperventilating, my emotions in chaos. I feel like I got punched in the chest and my heart starts racing. I’m having a panic attack. ‘He just had to say it, he had to ask me about him. Right after my childhood dream came true, right when I was emotionally weakest.’

I shudder, but then take a deep breath. When I let it out, the world around me seems to change. It seems to turn monochrome. As the color fads around me I start to view the world as if it has nothing to do with me. As I view the world as if it has nothing to do with me, my emotions seem to rush down the drain leaving only a few drops behind.

95% of my emotions vanish and I retain a neutral expression of terrifying calmness. The world around me seems unimportant, as if I’m only on observer. What remains of my emotions are repressed until I can barely feel them. If someone was to check my LOVE right now it would be 19

LOVE is an acronym, it stands for level of violence. A way of measuring someone’s capacity of hurt. The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. The more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others. 

I always thought LOVE equals strength. Now I realize that it isn’t. The more you want to kill monsters the more damage you do. The only thing that changes as your LOVE increases, is you become numb to emotions. 

I lied to everyone when I said I first killed on accident. After my LOVE reached 10 I treated killing like a sport and lost my original purpose, but before that I wanted to become emotionless. I want to be free from the burden of emotions. Sadly no matter how many times I kill the same monster my LOVE won’t increase. After killing a monster the first time I become numb to killing them, a second time won’t increase it anymore. In order to increase my love I need to kill new monsters. Sadly my dream of becoming emotionless will never come to be. Sans will always be there to stop me.

Killing more doesn’t equal more LOVE. LOVE is being numb to emotions. However you can only become numb if you kill a lot. For someone like me, I can rise and lower my LOVE at will, even though during this reset I haven’t killed anyone. I’ve had such a high LOVE for so long I can reach it without killing. However if I kill without resetting, my LOVE will rise automatically and I will be unable to lower it past that point. Luckily increasing LOVE won’t turn me into a killer. It will just make it so killing won't hurt me.

If only my LOVE could reach 20, then I would be free from pain. 19 is good enough I suppose, but I only go this high when I’m having a panic attack. Pushing away emotions help me in speeches and ambassador meeting and I usually keep it around 7 during those times.

I watch my grayscale, meaningless world and wait as my remaining emotions calm down. My feelings are practically nonexistent. All that is left is logic and reasoning. After a few minutes and beating down my now weak emotions, all that remains is calm. Part of me wants to remain in this state, leaning off the edge of emotionlessness. Yet logically, I realize I can’t stay like this. As much as I hate emotions, I know how important they are.

I take another deep breath and my LOVE lowers. Suddenly my panic once again starts pouring in. Weaker than before yet still strong. My LOVE jumps back to 19 and I calm again. This time I only lower it to 10. 50% of my emotions are gone. That should keep everything in check. I still retain my feeling of calm.

I take a minute to slowly raise and lower my LOVE until I reach the usual 7. I sigh in relief. Although this helps me prevent panic attacks, the more I do it, the worse and more frequent the panic attacks become. Only Chara and Sans knows about my panic attacks, I keep it a secret. The last thing I need is people worrying about me.

Sans also knows about my ability to raise my LOVE. However he won’t tell anyone because if he does, I will tell some of his secrets.

With my mind steady I reach for my phone and dial Alphys.

After a few rings I hear a nervous “Hello.”

“Hi Alphys.” I say.

“AHH!” I hear followed by some banging sounds. I seems she dropped her phone.

I hear a quiet voice. “Where is it? Oh no, Frisk is going to think I hate her. There’s so much I want to ask, I can’t remember so many equations. *Gasp,* what if she heard that.” Suddenly she yells. “Frisk, can you hear me!? If so, yell as loud as you can!”

I laugh but don’t say anything.

After a minute of rummaging around Alphys finds the phone. “Sorry… um, did you hear anything.”

“No,” I lie.

“Good.. not that I said anything I don’t want to too hear. So why did you want to talk to me.”

“Well,” I say hesitantly. “I want to apologize. I should probably do it in person, but I think it will just be awkward.”

“What are you apologizing for?”

“For everything, you had it the worst out of anyone. I lied to you and used you over and over again for a selfish purpose. 

I told you the reason I killed was because I was possessed and I wanted to get stronger to fight it. But really I was never possessed and I just used you to gain strength. I killed everyone, Undyne, Papyrus and you watched it all. I can understand if you can’t forgive me. I can’t even forgive myself.”

There was a pause but then Alphys says. “Everyone else is forgiving you, shouldn’t I?”

“You’re not everyone else. Undyne is a battle junky. Any resentment she has for me will be taken out through training and, now that she knows I can’t die, all of her attacks are lethal. It’s impossible for Papyrus to hate me, you can trust me on that. Dad sympathises with me. Mettaton doesn’t forgive me, which is understandable we really aren’t that close. Mom… I’m actually not sure why she forgives me, I should ask her.

The point is you have no reason to forgive me. I’ve done terrible things that shouldn’t be forgiven in a single day. So I just wanted to apologize to you individually. Before I turned evil we were friends. But I don’t want to force you to be friends with me again. If you hate me, that’s fine. I’ll even let you kill me a few times if it make you feel better.”

After I finish there is a minute of silence. “Frisk, I have an idea how you can make it up to me.”

“How?”

“There are 3 new seasons of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. I remember how much you liked to watch the first to so…”

Blood drains from my face. ‘No anything but that. I would rather die.’

“Heh.. Alphys… Funny story. You see the thing about Mew Mew Kissy Cutie is... well.” 

Suddenly from the door I hear Chara yell. “Are you talking about Mew Mew Kissy Cutie!! Give me the phone, give me the phone!!”  
I hand the phone to a now solid Chara. “Alphys,” yells Chara. “I’ve wanted to talk to you do long about this.”

“Wh- who are you, why does your voice sound so familiar.”

“Oh, I almost forgot. I’m Chara, the first human. Frisk accidentally brought me back to life. But that isn’t important. 

You have some explaining to do. How dare you call season 2 trash. It is the kissies and the cutiest season.”

Alphys seemingly forgetting about the fact that Chara is back from the dead says. “Uhg, Pa-lease, you call that good. They totally ruined Eishi, not only that but half the episodes were filler.”

“Oh and the first season is better. Wow, you are super fast at being wrong, don’t forget, she met her ‘true love,’ by spilling snail ice cream on him. It's so stupid, at least she knew Eishi for a long time before they started dating.”

I fled the room, I couldn’t take it any longer. The only reason I ever watched that show was because of Chara. I lost track of the number of times we did. Even thinking about it makes me sick.

I walk into the living room and sit down on the couch. I pull out my phone, I’m only grounded at Mom’s house, and start reading through court cases. The best court cases to read for monster rights are the ones about women suffrage and black rights. Years ago only while males could vote, which goes against ‘all men are created equal.’ If you look at it in the most literal sense women shouldn’t be able to vote because they aren’t ‘men.’ With this logic I hope that I could help monsters.

After a few minutes Asgore walks in. “Oh, howdy Frisk.”

“Hi Dad,” I say.

I sits down next of me as I keep reading.

“I’m sorry,” he says.

“It’s fine, I..” I start shaking and I cause my love to jump up to 10, calming me. “I don’t want to talk about him… EVER. So please don’t bring it up.”

“Alright, I won’t push you.” Asgore say and he starts staring at me.

“Is there anything else?” I ask.

“Frisk, are you going to tell everyone?”

“Everyone what?”

“Why you reset that time.”

He’s talking about that. “No,” I say. “I’m doing my best to prevent that from happening again, there is no need for them to know.”

Asgore sighs. “Alright, I trust your judgement. But just know you can talk to me about anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers, I think that, before moving forward, I need to explain some things. Many people won’t like what I did to Frisk this chapter. I can understand that, so far in this story I’ve tried to make Frisk as awesome as possible. However no matter what you say Frisk is 14. No matter how hard she tries or how long she’s been alive, her body and mind isn’t that of an adult. 
> 
> In order to act like an adult she created a facade of maturity. However in order to do so she has been increasing her LOVE to remove her emotions. Anyone who knows anything about psychology should know how bad this is. Suppressing emotions only lead to more problems, the longer you do it the worse it becomes. Her panic attacks are caused by this, she’s been suppressing her emotions since even before she fell underground. But now that she is essentially running from her problems. It’ll only hurt her worse in the long run and eventually everything will come crashing down on her.
> 
> Removing emotions is an real thing people do. It’s called emotional detachment. Because she was emotionally detached for years she can remove most of her emotions at will. LOVE is just a way for her to visualize it better. LOVE, in my opinion, is not how much you kill, but how emotionally detached you are. In my story you can raise your LOVE without killing.
> 
> Soon the remainder of Frisks back story will be revealed. But before that we will learn a little bit more about Sans, the side story next chapter will do this.


	22. New Story(not undertale)

my new story http://royalroadl.com/fiction/chapter/105878

Hello everyone that has read my story, I'm sorry to say this but, if it wasn't obvious, I'm dropping this story.

Here is the reason

Over time I started to dislike my interpretation of frisk and sans, and I also didn't like where I was going with the story. The funny thing is, I've written at least 10 more chapters but even thinking about it makes me sick to my stomach. I'm sorry that I won't be finishing it. I've decided to move on to a new story. An original novel, that I've been planning for two years.

I think the biggest reason for my disgust of my writing is my lack of planning, I created this story on a whim I didn't think I would write more than twenty chapters. There were a few times I felt like stopping it. But then I reached a point where the next part was stupid in my opinion. So I gave up.

I think another reason is my lack of response. Call me greedy but I was hoping for much more feedback then I got. It's not a great reason but it is one.

Thank you for enjoying my story. I hope you enjoy my new one

Thanks again


End file.
